Problem Child
by FishingAtTheCreek
Summary: After coming to the conclusion that Ciel was a brat, Rachael Phantomhive hires Sebastian as his sitter. Fortunately, it seems like Ciel's attitude improves the more time he spends with Sebastian. Unfortunately, the boy's sitter might desire something more than just a paycheck. SebaCiel and WARNING because Ciel is twelve and they're gonna do the do. Yes, I am a horrible person.
1. The Problem Child

**I decided it was time for me to take a break from my South Park stories to reflect on how much of a weeb I am. What better way to do that than with some Kuroshitsuji? Probably a lot of better ways but oh well. **

**So this is gonna have some frick fracking between a twelve year old brat and his suave babysitter, who is much older. If this is not okay with you, then leave. Because I guarantee criticizing me won't change the story. **

**xxx**

There was no doubt about it; Ciel Phantomhive was a problem child. Actually, he was just a brat who refused to listen to anyone, but problem child sounded much nicer to Rachael and Vincent Phantomhive. It was their fault, perhaps. Spoiling Ciel might have turned him a bit rotten. But that wasn't their intention. Since Vincent was the head of a well-known toy and candy company, they usually got many products for free. They really didn't mean for Ciel to turn out so...awful.

"I'm not going!" The tiny twelve-year-old shouted at his mother, crossing his arms. "You can't make me!"

Rachael continued to beam at him with a fake smile that was starting to hurt. Both were sitting at the dining room table. "But, sweetie, it's Lizzie's. You know how much she loves to have you around."

Ciel snorted, taking a lollipop out of the pocket of his expensive trousers. Rachael stiffened. It was so close to dinner, her son shouldn't have been eating sweets. "It's a tea party, mother. That means that there will be other annoying girls with frilly dresses and squeaky voices to bother me. I can tolerate Elizabeth, but that's a challenge in itself."

Rachael pursed her lips. It was obvious that Ciel wouldn't budge, so she gave up. "Very well, dear. Maybe next time. You know, dinner is soon. Perhaps you could save the sweets for afterwards?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes, taking a deliberate lick at his lollipop. "I'm going to my room." With that, the small boy stood from his seat and fled up the stairs of the Phantomhive manor.

Rachael watched him leave, a heavy feeling of guilt at the pit of her stomach. This was their fault. Recently, she had gotten a small job at a local hospital with her sister. Not for the money, but for the chance to help people. Because of it, Ciel had begun seeing less and less of his parents. It was only natural he would be cross about it.

Baldroy, the chef of the household, came into the room with a small plate in his hand. He placed it in front of Rachael. "Heard the fight with young master. Thought I'd whip you up some chips and dip to cheer you up, ma'am."

Rachael smiled at the man, then looked down at the plate. It seemed Baldroy had managed to make the dip himself. "Thank you, Baldroy. I appreciate it. I'll save it for after dinner." She raised an eyebrow. "You are making it, right?"

"Of course, ma'am. I, uh...just had a small problem, is all."

"Did you set it on fire again?"

"...No..."

Rachael giggled, patting Baldroy's cheek. "Just get to work. And if you see Finnian in the garden, please tell him to be careful with the tulips. We don't want to have another incident like with the daisies."

The chef chuckled at the memory of the household gardener accidentally using a chainsaw on the poor daisies because he wanted to 'give them a trim'. "Yes, ma'am. Ah, that reminds me, here's the newspaper, just like you asked."

"Thank you, Baldroy." Rachael stood, taking the newspaper from the chef and heading upstairs. As she reached the second floor, she was suddenly bumped into.

"Ah! M'sorry, madam! I was just looking for the polishing items and I wasn't looking very well and..." Mey-Rin, the maid of the house, explained quickly. She was a bit on the clumsy side, but was a very sweet girl and the Phantomhives just could not get rid of her, just like they couldn't get rid of Baldroy and Finnian.

"It's quite all right, Mey-Rin. I should have been looking as well. The polishing tools are in the bathroom cupboard."

"Ahh, thank you, ma'am!" Mey-Rin bowed, then bounced toward the bathroom. Rachael chucked, going to the bedroom she shared with Vincent.

As she laid down and looked at the newspaper, she thought about her son. He used to be so sweet and kind, what had changed? Was he just at that age? Rachael certainly wasn't that cold at twelve. She couldn't imagine that Vincent was either. So, it had to be their parenting that was the problem. Rachael felt her eyes well up with tears, and tried to refrain from weeping over such silly things.

She focused on the newspaper to calm her down and immediately something caught her eye. It was an advertisement, for a babysitting service. The advertisement assured that their sitters were top notch, and could handle any sort of problem child. _Problem child._ That phrase is what really caught her eye. Maybe this is what Ciel needed. Someone to keep him company while they were gone. The other members of the staff were nice, but they had their duties. No, this would be absolutely perfect. _  
_

She grabbed the phone that was located on the side of the bed, dialing the number quickly. On the first ring, someone picked up, "Akuma Uba Sitting Service, how may I help you?"

"Hello! My name is Rachael Phantomhive and I was hoping that I could find a sitter for my son."

"Ah, Phantomhive, you say? I know of your husband's company well. I'll try to help you find the perfect sitter, ma'am." The voice was so smooth and silky, Rachael would probably agree to anything it suggested. "Tell me about your son."

Rachael sighed, looking wistfully at a nearby picture of her son, back when he actually smiled. "Oh, my Ciel used to be so sweet. But now he's so stubborn and rude, he doesn't listen to us anymore. Not to mention, his grades are dropping tremendously, though he is such an intelligent boy! Since his father and I are both working now...I thought maybe a sitter would do him good..."

"A wonderful idea, Mrs. Phantomhive. All of our sitters are highly skilled, and can also double as tutors for a small fee."

"That would be great, thank you!" Rachael gushed, actual hope blooming inside her. "Honestly, I thought it'd be hopeless."

"I assure you, the sitter I have in mind excels at these kind of children." The voice at the end of the line chuckled, as if making she just made an inside joke. "I will send him to your manor tomorrow, and if it goes well please call me again to discuss payments if you take a liking to him."

"That would be amazing, thank you so much...ah, I didn't catch your name."

"I apologize, It's Hannah Anafeloz. And the sitter I will be sending tomorrow is Sebastian Michaelis, who is our newest sitter. Do not worry, he is quite qualified for the job despite this."

Rachael was overjoyed. She thought she was going to cry again, more from happiness than hopelessness. "I cannot thank you enough, Hannah. I am so grateful."

"Thank you, Mrs. Phantomhive, for your interest. Sebastian will arrive at noon tomorrow. Have a nice day, Mrs. Phantomhive," Hannah practically sang, before she hung up.

Rachael did the same, and she was practically oozing with giddiness. Ciel would be so much more happier with a companion. This was a good idea after all.

Then, she heard the front door open. Vincent was home. A few seconds later, Mey-Rin was calling for Ciel and Rachael to come down for dinner.

Rachael practically skipped down the stairs, eager to tell her husband and son the news.

It never occurred to her that Hannah never asked for the manor's address. It was just some unimportant detail that she wasn't going to dwell over.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, Hannah Anafeloz was quite happy herself. Not only had she made a deal with the owners of the Funtom Company, she had also gotten a job for the newest member of her company, Sebastian. The thought of his name made her grit her teeth.

He was a smooth and calculated being, she couldn't deny that. But she wasn't sure that he had abandoned his old _habits_ like the rest of them had. He was troublesome, but this was the perfect job for her.

"Sebastian," She called out, and he was there in an instant.

"Yes?" It was obvious, even to Hannah, that he was trying not to look irritated. No, irritation did not suit him at all.

"It seems you have a job interview. Tomorrow, noon," she paused, then frowned at the man, "I would appreciate it if you made a good impression. These clients are very important."

Sebastian smirked at her, an expression that angered Hannah to no end. "I see. Well, no worries, Hannah. I will do my best."

Hannah growled a bit, standing up. "I'm serious, Sebastian. No tricks, no inappropriate behavior, and absolutely _no_ contracts." This odd request was somehow understood between both of them.

Sebastian waved his hand, his smirk growing in amusement. "Yes, yes. You can trust me, Hannah. After all, I might be a lot of things, but a liar is not one."

Deciding that trusting him was the only thing she could do, Hannah gave Sebastian a folder. "This is all the information I've gathered on the child. His name is Ciel. According to his mother, he is quite the problem child." A smile found its way to Hannah's face. "I'm sure you could handle it. So much in common with him already, hmm?"

Sebastian ignored this comment, opening the folder instead. The instant his eyes landed on a picture of Ciel, his crimson eyes changed to pink and a different expression had replaced his devious one. Hannah recognized it all too well. It was hunger. She quickly snatched the folder out of his hands, and his eyes faded back to their original color.

"Ah...I apologize, Hannah. Just a slip up. Won't happen again, I promise." Sebastian bowed, though it did nothing to melt Hannah's icy glare.

"Are you sure you can handle this, Sebastian?"

"Of course," Sebastian began to exit the room, pausing to smile slyly at Hannah. "I'll be one _Hell_ of a sitter." With that, he shut the door.

**xxx**

**So that was the dumb first chapter. I've never written for Kuroshitsuji before, so I'm so sorry if I got any of the names/personalities wrong. The only one that was intentional was Hannah, because I didn't know who else to put. **

**Side note: Akuma Uba literally translates into "Devil (or demon) Nanny" in Japanese. How shady is that am I right. **


	2. First Impressions

**Well, here's chapter two! Hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Since I'm not sure if Sebastian will explain it to Ciel yet I'm just gonna explain the whole sitter service thing. It's an agency where demons are sent to when they've wither broken a rule/contract or devoured too many souls out of contract. I'll let you guess the reason for Sebastian. **

**xxx**

When Rachael Phantomhive revealed the news about Sebastian to the rest of her family, the reactions were as expected. Meaning, Vincent agreed with her and Ciel threw a hissy fit.

"A _babysitter_? I'm not a baby, mother, I don't _need_ one!" Ciel growled, his expression almost hateful. Rachael just hoped it wasn't toward her.

"Now, son," Vincent began, looking almost fearful of the young boy, "I know you are an intelligent, sophisticated boy but...you've become so moody lately. Anything we tell you goes through one ear and out the other! Besides, won't some company be nice when we're working?"

"No," Ciel deadpanned, sneering at his father. "I'm happy to be alone. I don't need anyone to play with, I have my toys."

Rachael reached over, placing a gentle hand on Ciel's cheek. "Toys are one thing, human interaction is another. Besides, your grades are suffering. Is the work too hard? I thought you liked advanced placement..."

"It isn't too hard!" Ciel look mortified that his mother would even suggest the possibility of him being less intelligent than he thought he was. "I can get my grades back up, mother. I don't need a babysitter, really."

Rachael frowned, staring at her son. He looked like he really meant it. Maybe he didn't need a sitter after all. Maybe her decision was too rash...

But, no. That was the problem, wasn't it? They always gave Ciel whatever he wanted, did everything he said. She couldn't back out on this, not again. Ciel was a problem child, he needed this more ever.

"I'm sorry, Ciel. But my mind is made up. Sebastian will arrive here at noon. I expect you to be on your best behavior. No tricks," Rachael said, her voice cold and dominating. It was such an unexpected occurrence for both Ciel and Vincent to see Rachael use this tone. It usually never strayed far from the warm, soft voice she normally had.

Ciel opened his mouth, then shut it. He looked down at his plate (filled with salmon, peas, and mashed potatoes; all untouched) then back at his mother. "Fine. Don't expect me to like some filthy nanny right away, though." Then, the young boy stood from his chair. "I'm going to my room."

"You haven't taken a single bite, Ciel," Vincent chided, frowning at the child who had already gone to the steps.

"I'm not hungry," he hissed, looking right at his mother when he said this. She looked right back, seemingly unfazed by the glare. After a few seconds of this, Ciel ran up the stairs, making sure to make as much noise as possible.

Once the sound of his bedroom door slamming shut was heard, Rachael covered her face and let out a soft sob. Vincent immediately got up, wrapping an arm to console his weeping wife.

"It'll be alright, dear. You're absolutely right, this is just what our boy needs," he soothed, kissing the top of his wife's head.

Hesitantly, she put her hands down to her lap. Honestly, Vincent was still surprised how beautiful she looked, even with a quivering lip and tears gliding down her cheeks. "I don't want him to hate me, Vincent. I just want to help him..."

"I think he knows that, truthfully. But he's stubborn, Rachael, we both know that. Give it a few days, maybe a week, and I guarantee he'll adore Sebastian."

Rachael looked up, a hopeful smile on her face. "You think so?"

Vincent kissed her, he just couldn't help it. "I do. Really."

As the couple hugged, the feeling of relief was mutual between both of them. Yes, Ciel was going to like Sebastian. Adore him. Love him, even.

**xxx**

The next day, at noon precisely, Sebastian Michaelis was knocking on the door of the Phantomhive manor. For the first time in what felt like centuries, he actually felt excited about something. That something was named Ciel Phantomhive. He couldn't quite put his finger on what intrigued him about the little boy, he didn't even like children, but this one seemed so deliciously interesting. He might have promised Hannah that he wouldn't do anything unprofessional, but he never quite specified what unprofessional meant to him, now did he? He tried to hold back the devious smirk that was beginning to form on his face when Rachael answered the door.

She was certainly a pretty woman, one that would age nicely. She didn't seem the like the type of person to obsess over looks, however, seeing as her hair was in a sloppy ponytail.

"Ah, you must be Sebastian!" Rachael smiled, looking over the man. He was definitely not the type of person she visualized as a sitter. No, nothing about his red eyes, pasty skin, or formal black suit screamed 'child care' to her. But, somehow, he seemed perfect for her boy.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Phantomhive. I'm Sebastian Michaelis, it's wonderful to meet you," Sebastian greeted, bowing. He took Rachael's hand, giving it a quick kiss that made her giggle. If it were anyone else, she would have been offended. But Sebastian was...well, different.

"As it is to meet you, Sebastian. Please, do come in. Ciel is just in his room." The woman walked back into the manor and Sebastian followed, looking at the furniture inside the manor. It was much too modern for his tastes, but he guessed it fit the owner of a toy company.

"Ciel! Sebastian is here!" Rachael called out, giving the man in black an apologetic smile. After a minute or so, the young boy shuffled down the steps, and that surge of hunger ran through Sebastian when he saw him. It was even better seeing him in person.

"Say hello to Sebastian, dear," Rachael said softly, putting a hand on her son's shoulder and giving him a pointed look.

"...Hello." Ciel studied the man, also intrigued with the stranger. He wasn't what the boy imagined the sitter would be. No, he imagined a fat man with a ridiculous mustache and puppets on his fingers. Sebastian was...different. His eyes stood out the most to Ciel, the ruby-colored orbs piercing into his ocean ones.

Quickly, his mood went back to normal and he scowled at Sebastian. "So you're the sitter? Don't expect me to want you around here. I'm only doing this because I was told to."

"Ciel!" Rachael scolded, then turned to Sebastian. She assumed the man would look shocked or angry or something close to that nature. But no, his polite smile and calm demeanor were still there. As if Ciel never insulted him.

"I do not expect anything of you, young master. My job is to be your sitter, not force you to like me. Be as rotten as you please, I am not going anywhere," Sebastian said cheerfully, eyes sparking with amusement. Rachael was relieved, while Ciel was both shocked and frustrated. His glare intensified on the babysitter, who kept on smiling.

Rachael checked her watch, sighing a bit. "Sebastian, I'm sorry to leave on such short notice but I do have a shift. You don't mind looking after Ciel, do you?"

Sebastian bowed once again. "Of course not, madam. That's why I'm here, after all." He peeked at Ciel, giving him a small wink. Ciel sneered right back. Oh yes, he didn't mind at all.

Rachael sighed in relief, before kissing her son on the cheek. "Behave, darling. I better be off. Thank you, Sebastian!" She smiled kindly at the man, before hurrying out the front door.

Now they were alone. Sebastian stood up straight, smirking at Ciel. The boy stared at him, his gaze cold and unwelcoming. It was a full minute before the older spoke, "What would you like to do, young master?"

Ciel scoffed, turning around and walking toward the steps. He stopped midway and looked at Sebastian. "I want to play in my room. Come on, then."

The other chuckled, following the child. "Yes, my Lord."

**xxx**

Ciel Phantomhive's bedroom was different from the rest of the manor, and Sebastian was relieved to see it. On the walls, different kinds of medieval weapons decorated the wall. They were covered, so Ciel couldn't use it, but the artillery made Sebastian feel even more hungry for this child. All the other furniture looked particularly old-fashioned, and the only other thing that stood out was a small chess table in the center of the room. Ciel sat in one of the chairs then scowled at Sebastian expectantly. Clearly, this is what he wanted to play. Sebastian sat in the seat across from him, studying the chess board.

"Chess is your favorite game then? I wouldn't expect it, considering your father's business and all." Sebastian picked up a bishop, examining it closely. This was no cheap set, that was obvious.

Ciel watched him, resting his cheek onto his hand. "Toys are for children. They are mindless objects for entertainment. Chess is used with the mind, therefore it is better than a bunch of toys."

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? What happens to the toys you are given then?"

Ciel jerked his thumb toward a large, wooden box in the front of his bed. "They go there. My parents still think I play with them."

"I see." Sebastian asked nothing else, just smiled pleasantly at the younger male.

Ciel looked down at the chess pieces, then gave his sitter a smirk. "You know, I like to compare these pieces to the people in my life sometimes. My father, the king. My mother, the queen. And everyone below them..."

"And what would you be?"

"I'm the player," Ciel replied, his smirk widening slightly. "I get to decide how each of them move, using only my wits. It's my job to defeat the opponent. Which is what you are, Sebastian."

"Oh?" Sebastian seemed more amused than anything, and it really pissed Ciel off.

"Yes. You might think that you'll just get by without any problems, but I won't let you win. I always win. So you could always give up now," Ciel suggested.

Sebastian laughed lightly, and just that sound alone made the younger boy shudder for reasons he couldn't very well explain. "My Lord, what fun is chess without the game? Quitting wouldn't make you a winner, young master, not really. I like a challenge, especially when my opponent is as feisty as you."

"Are you making fun of me?" Ciel snarled, balling his hands into fists.

"Not at all, young master. Not at all."

There was a moment of silence between them. Then, a soft knocking on the bedroom door was heard.

"Come in," Ciel commanded, eyes still locked on Sebastian.

Mey-Rin entered the room, her face turned beet red when she noticed Sebastian. He was the most handsome man she ever saw, was he really just a sitter? Shame, she thought, men that attractive should be male escorts. "Lunch is ready, young master."

"Bring it up to my room, Mey-Rin. I'm playing, can't you see that?" Ciel glared at the maid, who gave a soft squeak in return.

"Right! Um, would you like anything, sir?" The maid looked at Sebastian shyly, tilting her head in question.

"Nothing for me, miss. But thank you for asking, such good etiquette. I can see why you are the only maid here," replied Sebastian. Mey-Rin giggled, flushing even more.

"Thank you, sir. I will be back with your food, young master." Mey-Rin practically skipped out of the room, and a squeal was heard when the door shut.

Ciel groaned, rolling his eyes. "Morons, all of them..." He looked at his sitter curiously. "How did you know she was the only maid?"

Sebastian smiled at the boy, shrugging a bit. "I do my research. You honestly didn't think I wouldn't be curious about the Phantomhive family, did you? If so, than I'm afraid you're not the genius you think you are, young master."

Ciel growled, standing from his seat. "Are you insulting me? I could have you fired, you know?"

Sebastian ignored this comment, his smile as amused as ever. "Such temper. I wonder, how many children your age enjoy your company?"

The boy gaped at the sitter, then flushed. "Be quiet..."

"I can't imagine that little boys and girls would like a moody, temperamental boy who acts as if the world revolves around him," Sebastian said cheerfully, chuckling.

"Shut up! You are merely a sitter, what do you know?"

"I know that the only person your age that can stand you is the girl your family wants you to marry someday. Elizabeth, was it?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "How do you know about her?"

"As I've said, I've done my research. Do you fancy her then?" Sebastian laughed lightly at the horrified look the child gave him.

Ciel practically exploded, grabbing the collar of his sitter's suit and yelling, "What kind of babysitter are you? All you do is belittle me and laugh at me and ask me dumb questions! Everyone else may be fooled, but I'm not one of them! I despise you, Sebastian, and I've just met you! You can't-"

Ciel was cut off when the man in black ran his fingers down his spine, making him shudder. He wasn't expecting such a gentle reaction, he didn't want one like that. It occurred to him how close they both were right then, and it was a feeling that shouldn't have come with being close to his much older sitter.

Before anything else could happen, Mey-Rin knocked on the door. "Young master, I have your lunch."

Ciel pursed his lips, slowly going to the door and retrieving his food. "...Thank you, Mey-Rin."

The woman bowed in response, then went off to go clean something or whatever she did. Ciel shut the door, and huffed angrily when Sebastian was still smiling at him.

"You're weird," he mumbled, sitting on his bed and beginning to eat his sandwich.

"I know, My Lord."

The two of them played chess for the next hour (Sebastian won at the two games they played), then Rachael came home and called both of them down.

"Were you good for Sebastian?" She asked Ciel sternly, and he scowled in response.

"Indeed he was, madam. Your son is quite interesting to be around," Sebastian said, smiling politely at the woman. She beamed, ruffling the blue-black hair of a grumbling Ciel.

"Well, sweetie, did you like your new sitter?" Rachael inquired hopefully, expecting the usual 'no' from her son. The response she got instead was shocking.

"Yes. Will he be returning?" Ciel specifically didn't look at his babysitter, he really didn't want to witness the smug smirk that was sure to come.

"Ah! Um...yes, he will. I'm thinking of working more often at the hospital, so it might be necessary," Rachael looked at the older man. "Is that alright with you, Sebastian?"

"It would be my pleasure, madam."

"Great! Well, I'll call when I need you then," Rachael gushed, grinning happily.

"Very well. Goodbye, madam, until then." Sebastian bowed, giving Ciel a quick smile. "And goodbye to you as well, young master."

Ciel didn't reply, only pouted as the other left the manor. As his mother talked on and on about the man, the boy started to wonder about why he agreed that he liked him. He was irritating, and always smiling like he thought Ciel was some kind of imbecile. Yet, when he touched his spine...God, Ciel shivered just at the memory. It was strange, but...nice.

All in all, Sebastian was just...different. And Ciel Phantomhive guessed he liked different.

**xxx**

**End of chapter two, y'all. Hooray for badly written sexual tension!**

**Someone suggested spanking, and I'm honestly considering it. Any thoughts? **

**See you next time, lovelies. **


	3. Bad Little Boy

**Chapter three wow I can't even believe we made it this far. So yeah, this is the chapter that will mark the M-rated shit.**

**WARNING: Spanking, masturbation, and hot demons**

**Without further ado, here's more shota trash!**

**xxx**

For the next two weeks or so, things started to change in the Phantomhive manor. On the outside, it seemed to be positive. On the inside however? A much different story was to be told.

Rachael had started working more hours at the hospital, enough that she would come home at the same time her husband did. This meant that Ciel was to be left alone with Sebastian. All day on the weekends, and a few hours after school on the weekdays. Even though both expected a different response, their son seemed pleased with the decision. Obviously he didn't jump with joy and laughed happily, because that wasn't who Ciel Phantomhive was. He did, however, almost smile. That was more than a big improvement to his parents.

Both assumed Ciel liked Sebastian because of his overall charm and grace. While this was partly true, it wasn't really the case. Ciel liked his sitter because of how similar their ways of thinking were. Sebastian was intelligent and calculated, just like the younger boy was. Just having a conversation with the older man was thrilling.

There was something even more thrilling about it, however.

It was subtle, really, and no one noticed it. Nobody but the two involved. It usually happened in the younger boy's bedroom, when they were alone and Ciel was quietly reading on his bed and Sebastian was reading his own book. The books Sebastian had were always in different languages and had odd symbols on the cover. Despite his curiosity, Ciel never asked. Mainly because of what happened whenever they were doing this. Sebastian's one hand ran down his neck, then his spine, then slowly to his thigh. It was a soft touch, nothing demanding or even perverted. Just small touches that neither of them talked about.

It was driving the boy into madness. He was mature enough to know what sexual frustration was, but he never knew how frustrating it could really be. He wanted his babysitter to do things that were positively sinful. It was all his fault, so why wasn't he taking responsibility?

These angry thoughts mainly raced through the boy's head one surprisingly warm night. He was sitting on a bench in his family's garden, watching as the gardener worked. He was such a klutz, exactly like the other two. All three of them should have been fired, but he guessed his parents were too sweet.

Earlier that day, Ciel had sat on Sebastian's lap when they were reading. It was a spontaneous decision, and the younger boy was sure it would have made the older man snap. But no. Sebastian just chuckled and pet his head, as if he was just some sort of fussy kitten. Then he just went back to reading his book.

What the fuck. It wasn't fair, Sebastian knew what he was doing. He knew how much he was making Ciel a nutcase with just his fingers.

No matter. Ciel wasn't one to beg on his knees, oh no. If he was going to be on his knees for this man, it would be for a completely different reason. He was going to get what he wanted, like always. But he refused to be the one who gave in first.

With a smirk, Ciel Phantomhive formulated a brilliant plan to seduce his babysitter. Because in the end, he would never be the one to make a move first

**xxx**

The next day at noon, Sebastian had arrived and Rachael had left, like always. "What would you like to do today, young master?" Sebastian inquired, his usual smile on his handsome face.

"I want to go to my room," Ciel replied, spinning around toward the staircase and walking to his room. Sebastian followed, just like he did every day. To him, it was just another day of teasing this younger boy with his hands.

However, ten minutes later, there was a soft knock on the door. Ciel answered it, and there stood a conflicted-looking Mey-Rin.

"Hello, young master. Um, here is your Devil's Food Cake. Are you sure you want it now...?" Mey-Rin peeked at Sebastian, then bit her lip in embarrassment.

"Yes. Thank you, Mey-Rin." Ciel slammed the door, carrying his plate and fork to the bed.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow. "Isn't it a little early for you to be eating that, My Lord? You don't want to spoil your lunch, now do you?"

Ciel scoffed, taking a deliberate bite of the cake. "I don't really care about spoiling anything, Sebastian." A bit of chocolate 'accidentally' made its way to the corner of his mouth, and he licked it in a manner he prayed was seductive.

Sebastian cocked his head, his smirk never faltering. "Oh, but it seems so childish for you to do such a thing. You are too mature for it, isn't that what you told me?"

Ciel shrugged, sauntering over to the man and taking another bite. "I can be a child with some things. Such as sweets." He put his fork down, then scraped a bit of frosting onto his finger. He then sucked it off, looking right at Sebastian. To his annoyance, the man hardly reacted at only. His smirk only grew. How annoying.

Just to spite him, Ciel dropped his plate onto the rug. However, before it could come in contact with it, Sebastian had managed to catch the plate last minute, cake and all. Ciel made a noise of shock, which Sebastian responded to with a chuckle.

"You really are acting like a child today, My Lord. Shall I spank you as if you were one as well?" He tilted his head, as if he was actually asking. Ciel opened his mouth to yell at him for the comment, but stopped.

That was it. That was his chance at getting more contact from Sebastian. Albeit, it was a rather humiliating one, but one nonetheless. He needed this so badly, it was already embarrassing for him.

"Fine," Ciel said, his cheeks bright red. "If I'm such a child, then do it. Unless you're too scared to do it."

Sebastian's ever-present smirk almost dropped. Almost. "Are you sure about this, My Lord? It doesn't seem to be a...usual punishment a sitter would give."

"Well you're not a normal sitter, Sebastian. You're my sitter. And if I am acting out, you do something about it. Is that clear?"

Sebastian grinned. "Crystal." In an instant, Ciel was laying face-first on Sebastian's knees, his own legs dangling and barely touching the floor. Fuck, he didn't expect it to be so quick. His trousers and briefs were pulled down quickly, and he was very aware of the fact that his bare bottom was now in plain sight.

"Are you sure about this, young master? I never thought you would be so insistent about a task such as this one..." It was clear that even though Sebastian was asking, he definitely wanted to do this. This was a mutual thing happening, so why was this guy stalling?

"I'm sure, Sebastian. I refuse to let you become a pushover. Learn to give some discipline." Thank whatever deity that was out there for this man. Maybe it was a little sick, but it wasn't the strangest thing in the world, right? Some people practiced bestiality, after all. No, this was fine.

Suddenly, a sharp slap came into contact with one of his cheeks, and he let out a yelp. Fuck, that hurt. It stung bad and it was exactly what he wanted.

"Seba-" Ciel was cut off by another hit, and his words melded into a moan.

"Shush. Young master, if you want to be properly disciplined, then you will not speak." His voice was soft, but it was firm too. Even though he was dying to get a rise from Sebastian, Ciel clamped his mouth shut tightly. He heard the man chuckle, stroking his fingers through the child's hair. "Good."

Two more hard smacks were neatly placed on Ciel's coloring cheeks, and it hit him that it was going to be difficult to sit for a few days. That would be tricky to explain. It wasn't like he could just tell his parents that his sitter spanked him because Ciel told him to. Yes, that would probably cause some trouble.

Still, the more Sebastian hit and slapped at his rear, the more Ciel craved more from him. He couldn't fathom why he loved this, but he did. God, he did. He loved feeling the blistering heat and those gloved hands making contact to his skin in such a vulgar way.

Sadly, all good things come to an end, and Sebastian ceased his spanking. "That was ten, My Lord. Sufficient enough, don't you think?" He sounded smug. That fucking sitter knew how much Ciel loved it, and was teasing him about that! Unbelievable, it wasn't supposed to turn out this way! Sebastian was supposed to be the one begging for more, so why wasn't he doing it?

The younger quickly pulled his clothes back on, glaring at him viciously. "You...you know what this is, don't you?"

"Young master?" Sebastian asked, but it was clear from his smirk that he knew exactly what Ciel meant.

"Why is it that you play dumb? Why can't you take advantage already? If I'm simply a child with a lustful attraction to you, just say it, and I will leave it alone!" Ciel barked, grabbing the collar of Sebastian's suit.

Sebastian laughed lightly, placing a hand on the smaller's cheek. "I do not take advantage, young master. If you want me to do something to you, then say it. I'm afraid I'm not allowed to partake in inappropriate behavior, but if My Lord ordered me to...well, it wouldn't really be inappropriate then, would it?"

Ciel said nothing. There was no way he could bring himself to order Sebastian to do such perverse things. He would truly die from embarrassment if he even tried. "Hmmph. That's ridiculous."

"That's how it works. You can take it or leave it, young master." His voice was so cheery and light. Ciel was angered at how content he was with this.

Before the twelve-year-old could say anything further, another knock came at the door.

"Young master?" Mey-Rin squeaked, opening the door slowly. "Your mother has returned home early. Lunch has been prepared for the both of you. Um, Sebastian is welcome to stay for lunch if he likes..."

"No, I am fine, but thank you," Sebastian said smoothly, which made Mey-Rin blush a dark red. The three of them went downstairs, where Rachael was sitting on the living room couch.

"I do apologize, Sebastian, but I was feeling a little under the weather," Rachael explained, ushering her son over to her. Ciel hesitantly moved closer to his mother, allowing her to give him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"It is no problem, madam. Do you need anything? I would be happy to help," Sebastian offered.

Rachael smiled, shaking her head. "Oh, I'll be fine. I think I just need rest. But thank you, Sebastian. We'll see you tomorrow?"

"As always, madam. Goodbye, and feel better." Sebastian turned to Ciel, smirking slightly. "See you tomorrow, young master." He bowed, then left the manor.

Rachael and Ciel sat down in the dining room to eat their lunch. Today, they ate vegetable soup. Rachael noticed her son squirming a bit in his seat. "Are you okay, sweetie? Does anything hurt?"

"No," Ciel snapped, flustered for some reason. "I'm fine! I'm just...I'm not hungry."

Rachael frowned, shaking her head. "Did you have sweets before lunch again? Ciel, you know that is awful for your health."

The younger scowled, pushing his bowl away. "I had some cake. I didn't eat all of it though. Sebastian didn't let me..." He flushed, turning his face away.

Rachael giggled softly. "I see. Well, I think it's good that he didn't let you walk all over him. Unlike the others. He really is doing a good job. You like him, right."

"...He's okay."

Rachael clapped her hands together, delighted. "I'm so glad! Your marks are improving as well...Sebastian is just wonderful!"

A twinge of jealousy found its way into Ciel. He didn't like his mother raving about his sitter, and he certainly didn't like it when Sebastian actually offered to stay and help her. Though, minutes later, he felt bad for the immature thoughts he was having. After all, Sebastian was interested in him, not his mother. He spanked him, after all. He didn't even outright deny Ciel.

Yes, Sebastian wanted him. Once Ciel had gathered enough confidence, he would have him.

**xxx**

That night marked a first with Ciel. It wasn't one that he would brag about to anyone though.

Being twelve, and mature for his age, Ciel knew well about masturbation. It wasn't a big deal for him, and he never really did it. At the rare times he did, he never particularly thought about anyone. Just naked woman with no faces.

But that night, when his parents and the servants were asleep, Ciel was writhing in his bed. His hand was stuffed under his briefs, and his nightgown was pulled up between his teeth. He was trying so hard to be quiet, but the thoughts running through his mind were making it all so difficult.

He was thinking of Sebastian, about his piercing red eyes and his taunting smirk. He was replaying everything that had happened earlier, the feeling of his hands and the pleasurable pain that came with the smacks. He imagined Sebastian's hand moving up and down his throbbing erection instead of his own. He would be wearing that same smile. He would be cooing at Ciel cruel words that should have made him angry, but only made him want more. Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian...

"Sebastian!" He hissed as he came, the hot fluid spilling onto his hand and his briefs. He panted heavily, face growing hotter than before at the realization of what he just did. Fuck. Yet again, his sitter had been responsible for this. He had to pay the price of it.

Despite at how humiliating it would be, Ciel Phantomhive would gain the confidence to order Sebastian to do all the dirty things he had in mind. He didn't like to be the one to give in, but he had no choice.

**xxx**

Ciel eventually accomplished his goal, but it took him a whole week to do so. He had to sit through school with the thoughts of his sitter, not to mention spend time with him. He kept touching him in that same subtle way, and teased him relentlessly. But, on a Saturday afternoon, Ciel finally did it.

Both were sitting on a bench in the garden, after Ciel announced he wanted fresh air. They watched Finnian work silently, neither laughing when he accidentally ripped out all of the sunflowers. Once he went inside the manor is when Ciel spoke up.

"Sebastian, I order you to kiss me," he said, his voice wavering a little despite his look of confidence. Instead of reacting like a normal human being would, Sebastian reacted the same way he always did.

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian leaned down and brushed his lips against the younger's lightly. Ciel felt his heart stop for a second, before it quickly started to race. Immediately, Ciel pressed against the older man, trying to kiss properly even though he was unbelievably inexperienced. At least he wasn't slobbering on him. Plus, it didn't take long for the sitter to slip his tongue between the younger's lips. He tasted a bit like strawberries.

Unfortunately, Sebastian pulled away minutes later. There was a thin line of saliva still connecting the two, but it was gone after a few seconds. Ciel was dazed for a moment, in disbelief at what just happened. He just kissed his sitter, who was much older than him. This was illegal. But still, even after realizing this, it did nothing to decrease his desire. It was a bit exciting, really.

"Was that sufficient enough, young master?" Sebastian asked smugly, wrapping an arm around Ciel. The latter leaned into him, scoffing.

"I suppose. I didn't give you permission to stick your tongue into my mouth." Of course, Ciel wasn't going to express how amazing and wonderful it had been. He wasn't that confident, after all.

"My apologies, young master. Do forgive me. I won't do it again without your verbal consent." God damn it, that was the opposite of what he wanted. Oh well, he would just have to wait until he gained enough confidence to ask. "Shall I stop holding you as well?"

"No. You're allowed to do this..." Ciel huffed, irritated at how difficult Sebastian was being. Actually, he was like this all the time. Maybe he should get used to. "Also, do not mention this to my parents, Sebastian."

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian replied, feeling quite content himself. He knew after a while the child would break down eventually. He was a human, after all, and humans had their wants that they would do anything to have.

This relationship was going to be interesting, that much was certain.

**xxx**

**Yep so that just happened.**

**Don't worry, there will be more poorly written naughty scenes later! And drama because what kind of a melodramatic writer would I be without it? **

**Also, I truly could not write the word 'ass' in a certain scene. I just think these characters are too...posh? idk it didn't fit.**


	4. Got a secret, can you keep it?

**Welcome back, darlings! I sort of fucked up this chapter because I ran low on ideas. I hope it's sufficient enough for you guys! School is really making writing difficult, I hope you can understand. **

**This chapter includes Ciel taking a bath and sucking some demon cock. With some fooling around in the middle! Hooray!**

**xxx**

While Sebastian had become a very important part of the Phantomhive family, it is important to recognize the other workers; Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Finnian, and Tanaka. Sure, they were clumsy and absent-minded, but they did their very best to please the family.

Mey-Rin was the maid, and she used to be a very skilled one. Unfortunately, an incident with tea damaged her eyesight terribly. She could still see, but even the glasses she wore didn't help with the blurry world she saw everyday. Rachael was very understanding of her accident, and told her she could keep working. After all, Mey-Rin was dedicated to making things right, even when she only made a mess.

Next was Baldroy, who was the chef. He was used to serve in the army, and witnessed a horrible attack on his base. Everybody was killed except for him. He didn't usually think about it now, but it always affected him somehow. He rushed when he cooked, and was prone to burning things. The times when he did take his time, however, made for a delicious meal. Vincent admired how he could still work after seeing something so awful.

Then there was Finnian, the gardener. Finny used to be a test subject for a lab, his parents being the one that gave him away for money. A certain experiment went wrong, and Finny gained a large amount of strength. He broke out of the laboratory and was founded by Rachael and Vincent, who both weeped when he told his story. He messed up regularly as a gardener, but was always so fascinated with flowers. His gentle heart could hurt nothing. His arms, on the other hand...

Lastly, and most importantly, there was Tanaka. He was Vincent's personal secretary for the Funtom company, the only butler, and incredibly intelligent. Despite that, he kept quiet almost all the time, content with sipping his tea. Nonetheless, he was the reason Funtom was so successful, and Vincent never planned to fire him.

Ciel thought the servants were nice, but utterly idiotic. His parents were much too sweet when it came to things like this. If it was Ciel, he would've fired them ages ago.

Though, if it was one thing that they were good for, it was keeping a secret.

**xxx**

The Phantomhives had grown to like Sebastian so much, he practically lived in the manor. Vincent and Rachael finally had the chance to attend parties and dates now that Sebastian was willing to look after their son. Ciel himself had grown attached to his sitter, not that he'd admit it to anyone.

Truthfully, their relationship hadn't grown much more intimate than before, and that was mostly Ciel's fault. He couldn't go beyond ordering Sebastian to kiss him. He was convinced, however, that none of this was _actually_ his fault. If he was too vague with an order, Sebastian wouldn't do it correctly. He had to be specific about what he wanted, and there was no way that the twelve-year-old would ask for such vulgar things. Ordering the man to spank him was the best he could do, and he only did it once. Really, Sebastian should have been taking the initiative, not him.

They were together, but not quite. Ciel was still a child, after all, so it wasn't as if they could make everything public. But to the young boy, it was certainly a relationship. He would reveal his thoughts, feelings, and secrets to the sitter. If it wasn't a serious topic, the demon would tease the child until he was commanded to stop. The wine red blush that spread across his cheeks was worth the anger, though.

Tonight was a particularly special occasion for all of the Phantomhives. Vincent and Rachael had agreed to stay the night at Vincent's sister's home. They had invited Ciel, trying to convince him by saying Elizabeth was there, but the boy declined. His cousin might have been the closest thing he had to a friend, but Elizabeth was far too giddy for Ciel to handle. So, his parents called Sebastian and asked for him to stay the night. He accepted.

They didn't do much when Ciel's parents left. Ciel commanded Sebastian to stay in his room while the younger did his homework. As he did it, he laid across the older man's lap, trying not to enjoy the gentle carresses Sebastian gave to his thighs. He did these sort of things just to be a pain, Ciel was certain.

After dinner, however, was when Ciel finally did something courageous. "Sebastian, I want to take a bath. Assist me." This wasn't that strange to ask. Usually, his mother or Mey-Rin would do this, because the boy hadn't quite grown out of it from his younger days.

Sebastian raised an inquiring eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless. "Of course, young master. I'm assuming you're far too helpless to do it on your own?" Ciel made a noise similar to an angry cat, and the elder smiled. "Just as I thought."

They went to the large bathroom next to Vincent and Rachael's room, and Sebastian turned the knob on the bathtub. As the water was rising, Ciel stripped off all of his clothes, feeling just a little awkward. After all, the sitter never saw him completely nude before, so this was a first. Hopefully, it wouldn't be the end for tonight. "Is it ready?"

"It is. Try not to trip and hurt yourself as you get in," Sebastian suggested, smirking at the irritated response he got. Sometimes Ciel just made it too easy. In a matter of seconds, the boy was in the bathtub, nearly purring at the feeling of warm water on his cold skin. It felt nice, to say the least.

Ciel glanced over at his sitter, embarrassed that the older man was simply looking at him, the ever-present smile on his face. What he would give to wipe that right off. "Are you going to wash me or not?" Ciel barked, his face heating up. Sebastian chuckled and grabbed the bright blue sponge that was sitting right beside the boy. With a hum of affirmation, he started to wash Ciel's arms, torso, and face with the sponge. Ciel shut his eyes, finally able to relax now that Sebastian had finally ceased his teasing.

Or so he thought.

"Stand up, young master. I have to wash all of you, don't I?" There was a clear hint of mischief in the sitter's voice, and it made the boy grit his teeth. Nonetheless, he stood.

"Don't waste too much time on it. I want dessert soon," he said nonchalantly, glaring at his babysitter. The man only smiled at him, and began washing his stomach and slowly going downward. It took all of the younger boy's willpower not to cry out when the sponge reached a particularly sensitive area. Oh, this man would be sorry for this, Ciel was sure of that!

Despite the special attention to the most taboo spot in his body, nothing else happened between them. Of course, Ciel was determined to change that, even if required a little bit of confidence. Okay, actually, a lot of it. But still, what he had in mind didn't involve ordering Sebastian to do something. It was the perfect plan, one that would wipe that stupid smile off his smug face.

Ten minutes later, Ciel was out of the tub. Sebastian dried him and put on his nightgown, then they retreated back to Ciel's room.

"Would you like dessert now, young master?" Sebastian inquired, sitting next to the younger on the bed. "I know how much of a tantrum you put up without your sweets. One of the qualities that makes you a child."

Holding back the scowl that he would normally react with, Ciel gave Sebastian a sugary sweet smile. "Not yet. I want to play a game with you."

The man raised an inquiring eyebrow, though his smile never faded. "Oh? What game would you like to play them? Chess, perhaps? Though you do get awful sour when you lose..."

"No. It's a game I made up. You have to sit still, without moving, while your opponent does what they can to get you to move. That's the game," he explained, eyes sparkling with evil delight.

"It seems impossible to stop moving completely, My Lord."

"I will be the judge of how much movement is too much."

"I see. Any sort of rewards for the winner?"

Ciel smirked. "The game itself is reward enough. I will be the one who stays still, you try to get me to move."

This was the opposite of what Sebastian was expecting, for once. Though, it quickly became clear why Ciel wanted to go first. Sneaky child, wasn't he? The demon was adoring this job more and more. "Very well. Lay down, young master, and try to remain still."

Ciel did just that, excitement bubbling up inside him. There was a chance that Sebastian wouldn't do what he wanted, but he didn't think it was possible. The older male obviously had an interest in him. Not to mention, he never intentionally lost a game. He was the competitive type, even if he wasn't as obvious as Ciel.

Sebastian examined the boy's body, a feeling of hunger rising inside of him as he looked. The boy was just the most delicious looking human he's ever gazed at. It got increasingly difficult to tease him, he just wanted to take all of his little body for himself. But it was completely worth it in the end, seeing that cute pout of his. It was to die for.

His hands ran up and down the younger boy's body, not groping, simply touching. Both hands slide up his nightgown, earning a little gasp from the very red Phantomhive. Pretending not to notice, Sebastian leaned down to pepper Ciel's neck with playful kisses and licks. No biting, even a nibble would probably leave a mark in this porcelain skin. His gloves hands simply rubbed the younger's milky thighs, nothing too awful. Just vulgar enough for both of their liking.

When Sebastian experimentally bit at Ciel's collarbone, the boy nearly shook. Not enough, however, to lose the game. Sebastian didn't care, for the more he got to play, the better.

Ciel, unfortunately, didn't last long. When his sitter brushed both thumbs against both of his nipples. Ciel jerked, a loud gasp escaping his lips.

"I think you lost, young master," Sebastian crooned, and that damn smile of his was still there. This wasn't the end of the younger's plan, however. Oh no, it was only the beginning.

Ciel pulled his nightgown back down, huffing. "Fine. It's your turn then. Just sit there, you're too big for my bed." Sebastian nodded, then it was as if he was a statue. He was going to be hard to beat. And that was exactly what Ciel wanted.

Ciel climbed onto Sebastian's lap, staring into his ruby-colored eyes. They were so beautiful, so unnatural. Just like him. Ciel pressed his lips against the older's briefly, just to feel them again. It made him shiver. No time for that, Ciel, focus.

The boy slid to the floor, kneeling in front of his sitter. He didn't move, but his eyes followed him, watching everything he did. Ciel smiled smugly, then began to undo Sebastian's trousers. His sitter, naturally, did nothing to move. Of course, the younger Phantomhive expected as much. What kind of Phantomhive sitter would he be if he couldn't play by the rules.

With just a bit of difficulty, he managed to pull down the insufferable black trousers to reveal the half-hard member his sitter. Ciel didn't expect his sitter to be completely bare underneath his pants. He looked up, and there was no change in his expression. Though, perhaps...yes, there was definitely some curiosity in his eyes. Had he ever received something like this? Probably, but not from someone such as Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel's small tongue poked out, running up the length in front of him experimentally. It tasted like skin but...muskier. If that made sense. As if it was a lollipop, Ciel continued to lap at it, until it was hard enough to work with. Did this count as moving? Even if it did, Ciel wouldn't stop.

There was a clear liquid coming out of the tip, and while Ciel was aware of what this was, he never tasted it before. So he covered the tip with his mouth, the taste spreading immediately. It was odd. Not bad, just weird. But it wasn't strange enough to make Ciel stop there, oh no. He carefully took in a bit more, swirling his tongue around in slow circles. He's only heard about an act like this, at recess whenever a group of boys were close to him by the swings. They bragged about knowing what it was, like it was some incredible feat. But really, knowing about it was only one thing.

Ciel looked up, mouth still latched onto the appendage in front of him. Sebastian was smiling still, but it was less than before. A blush was threatening to appear on his cheeks. For the first time ever, his sitter didn't look like a permanently smug perfectionist. He looked almost...human.

So Ciel kept going. He took in more and more, until it almost hit his throat. Because he didn't exactly plan out what to do when he got here, he kept using his tongue. He figured that considering it was his first time doing anything like this, Sebastian would understand. He then felt his sitter's hand on his head.

"Oh, dear. It seems I've lost," Sebastian said from above him, and then tightened his grip on Ciel's hair. Suddenly, the boy's head was being pulled up and down, at a pace that overwhelmed him. He made a noise of protest, which the sitter brushed off. "You started this, young master. I'm afraid it's only fair for you to finish it. Do you really have a problem with it though?"

Ciel said nothing, and allowed the older man to shamelessly fuck his mouth. It shouldn't have been arousing, yet his body was heating up. He started to touch himself through his nightgown, his eyes squeezing shut tightly. He could hear Sebastian, perfect and composed Sebastian, panting above him and it gave him more pleasure than anything that was happening right now.

"Young master, do you-" The door opened and he could hear Mey-Rin gasp. Panic rose in the young boy's chest, and he pulled away from Sebastian's cock, now facing the slightly frazzled maid.

"Get out. You're supposed to knock before you come into my room," he growled, his voice more calm than he expected.

Mey-Rin blinked once. Twice. "I did knock but-"

"Quiet! Leave at once. Do not tell mother and father what you saw. Got it?" He could hear Sebastian chuckle, and it made him angry. They got caught, and he was laughing? He wouldn't be chuckling if he was sent to jail. "That's an order, Mey-Rin."

"I...I can't...I don't..." Mey-Rin stuttered, then lowered her head. "Yes, young master." She bowed quickly, then slammed the door.

Ciel looked back at Sebastian, scowling. "This is your fault."

"Mine? It was you who suggested the game, My Lord."

"Shut up." Ciel looked back at the thick flesh still in front of him, then hesitantly put it back in his mouth. Immediately, the cycle was started again, with his head being forcefully bobbed up and down, and his hand finding its way to his own cock. This was perfect, this scene right here. Ciel didn't really want it to end.

But, as all things do, it eventually finished. There was suddenly hot, white liquid hitting his face and into his mouth, which Sebastian suggested he swallow (he did, it was even more peculiar). He came into his hand as well, a little yelp accompanying it.

"Young master sure does make adorable sounds," Sebastian teased, earning an angry huff in return.

"Mey-Rin caught us," he said, sulking a bit. Would this be the end of their relationship? As much as he wouldn't admit it, the twelve-year-old would be heartbroken if Sebastian left. He was one of a kind.

"You ordered her to stay quiet, didn't you?"

"Yes, but she's incompetent. She's going to tell, I know it," Ciel insisted stubbornly.

Sebastian tilted his head, thinking it over. He then smiled at his young master. "Leave it to me. I'll talk her into keeping quiet."

Ciel scoffed. "I thought you needed an order to do those kinds of things."

"I only need orders for things that embarrass my young master," he replied, laughing as Ciel smacked him. "Would you like to have dessert now?"

"Hm. Yes, I would."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian stood, holding out his hand for Ciel to take. Surprisingly, the younger took it, his smaller fingers intertwining with the longer ones of his sitter. They walked downstairs this way, which was the first thing Mey-Rin noticed.

"Ah, Mey-Rin. A word, please?" Sebastian asked, his voice smoother than butter. The young woman squeaked, then gave a jerk nod. Ciel smirked at her before letting go of the older man's hand, walking into the kitchen. Once he was gone, Mey-Rin seemed to explode.

"I-It wasn't okay what you were doing to young master! I care about him, and I won't let you take advantage of a young-" Mey-Rin was cut off by Sebastian, who leered at her threateningly.

"Has it ever occurred to you that perhaps he isn't as innocent as you thought? I think you should know that young master was the one to start what you witnessed, not I," he informed her cheerfully. All Mey-Rin could do is gape. "You really should keep it to yourself though. Your eyesight is bad enough, Mey-Rin. We wouldn't want you going completely blind, now do we?"

"H-How could you...are you threatening me?" she shrieked, taking a step back. The sitter smiled in return, taking one step forward.

"Of course not. I'm simply warning you about the consequences of betraying young master. He did order you after all. As the Phantomhive maid, aren't you required to do whatever is ordered? Breaking the trust of my Lord is...well, it wouldn't be ideal."

Both stared at each other, Mey-Rin with fear and Sebastian with satisfaction. Both broke from their trance when Ciel walked back in. "I'm finished. I want to go to bed, Sebastian," he said, rubbing one eye sleepily. The older nodded, and they held hands again.

"Good night, Mey-Rin," he crooned, before heading back upstairs. The conversation, it seemed, had finished. Both knew the conclusion well.

**xxx**

Early the next morning, Vincent and Rachael returned. The help was outside to greet them.

"Welcome home! We missed you, master and madam!" Finnian exclaimed, jumping up and down. Baldroy gave a similar, more toned down greeting. Mey-Rin and Tanaka simply waved.

"Did you have fun at mistress Phantomhive's?" Baldroy asked, lighting up a cigarette.

Vincent gave a large sigh, shaking his head. "As much fun as it could be with my sister. It was nice to see Elizabeth, the sweetheart. She was devastated when she discovered Ciel couldn't come."

"Ah, that reminds me. How was Ciel? Did he give you any trouble?" Rachael asked, fearing the worst.

"Think he spent most of his time with Sebastian. Right, Mey-Rin?" Baldroy inquired, making Mey-Rin flinch. She looked at all of them individually, then gave a half-hearted smile.

"Yes, he was with Sebastian all night. They get along well, I think," Mey-Rin responded, her heart breaking as she saw how happy Rachael was.

"Wonderful! I think Sebastian is just the most perfect companion for him! Thank goodness we found him!" Rachael hugged her husband's arm, Vincent laughing in response.

"Yes. Thank goodness," Mey-Rin repeated.

**xxx**

**Poor baby Mey-Rin gotta keep that to herself! OR WILL SHE?**

**So yeah I don't even care right now. I changed up a few of the stories, mostly Mey-Rin. Don't know why, the sniper thing doesn't seem like the best job application. **

**Also, hooray for the first of probably many smut moments. **

**Next: Alois Trancy and Claude come into play?**


	5. Rumor Has It

**Time for the most irritatingly adorable character to make his long awaited cameo! Not sure if Alois is going to be a main character in this story, since I do have some other ideas in mind, but we'll see how it plays out. **

**Also, more spanking, just because**

**xxx**

Recess was a time for socializing. It was the time you could gossip about who was wearing what or who kissed who or if she really sent that boy a love letter. The smaller children played hopscotch and double dutch, laughing merrily as they did so. The older ones sat in large clumps, occasionally playing games when they felt immature enough to do so.

It was not a time to be fantasizing about a grown man, however. Yet, that was what Ciel Phantomhive did.

He sat on the swings, far away from any of the children his age. They hated him, and he hated them right back. He despised the fake greetings they gave one another and the pointless gossip they thought was so important. They disliked Ciel's prim nature and inability to have fun. Also, Ciel dressed in such a fancy matter, it made other boys question his sexuality. Ciel used to be annoyed with it, but now...well, perhaps they're right. After all, it isn't very heterosexual to want your very male butler to do the most sickest things to you under your blankets, is it? Probably not.

Ciel had...put a certain part of his sitter's anatomy into his mouth a few days prior, and it really was bothering him. Stupid Mey-Rin knew all about it, and so did the rest of the help. Apparently, she assumed only his parents were to remain unaware of what was happening, so she went and told Baldroy and Finnian. Perhaps Tanaka as well, but Ciel couldn't be sure. After all, the old man never gave him nervous glances like the rest of the workers.

Even worse, Ciel couldn't help but feel infatuated with Sebastian. He was absolutely perfect, and he made the younger boy feel like a schoolgirl with a pathetic crush. He might have kissed and touched Sebastian, but neither have verbally informed the other how they felt. That is, if Sebastian even felt anything for him. He could just be using him for his own pleasure. Disgustingly enough, Ciel wouldn't have mind if that was the case. He just wanted something.

His thoughts were interrupted by a blond boy skipping up to him, his icy blue eyes sparkling with frightening delight. "Ciel! My friend, how are you doing? Being an antisocial nightmare as always?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes, a headache already starting. Alois Trancy. The boy was even more disliked than Ciel, but for different reasons. Mostly, he was a psychopath. He scared away people with his mood swings, all except for a certain Phantomhive. Because of this, Alois was convinced they were friends. Ugh. "Alois. I thought you were staying inside for forcing Polly Hopkins to eat various insects in biology class? I was hoping I wouldn't have to see you, for one glorious recess period."

Alois laughed, despite the insult directed right at him. "Polly was asking for it, the sickening little beast. I got out of it, I always do." His expression darkened, and he glanced at the other children, his eyes now filled with detest. "Even when I make all of them suffer, I'll get away with it." His demeanor brightened again, almost immediately. "I got a new babysitter last week! He's so wonderful!"

"Really?" Ciel asked, disinterested. "From where?"

"An odd agency. It's was called 'Akuma Uba'. Strange name, isn't it?"

The black-haired boy was shocked when Alois mentioned the name. That was where Sebastian worked. "I have one too, from the same place," he blurted out before he could stop himself.

Alois tilted his head. "Really?" Then, he grinned evilly. "Oh, do you play any...games with yours? I make Claude play lots of fun games with me," he informed Ciel, his tone sounding rather...suggestive. The other boy froze, trying to comprehend the meaning behind this blond boy's words.

"Oh? Hm, what kind of games?" Ciel asked, his voice wavering just a bit.

Alois caught the tremble to his words, and snickered. "I doubt someone as inexperienced as you would understand. They were awfully naughty. Do you play naughty games with your sitter, Ciel? I doubt it."

Ciel responded, before he could really think of the consequences, "I do, in fact." He then grit his teeth, his whole face coloring. Alois laughed, loud and creepy enough for the other children to glance at them.

"You? Well, I must admit this is a surprise. I guess even you aren't the pristine aristocrat you acted like," mocked Alois, earning a low growl from his frenemy. His eyes then lit up, and he leaned in closer. "What do you play? What do you make him do to you? What's the weirdest thing, hm?"

"As if I would admit it!" Ciel hissed.

"Oh, come now. Do you think I would tell anybody? If I did, would they believe crazy Alois Trancy? I think not. Tell me!" Alois pleaded, pouting pathetically at the young Phantomhive.

Ciel huffed, but he did as told. "I've...made him...spank me..." Why was he telling Alois fucking Trancy all of this, you might be wondering? Perhaps Ciel was relieved that he was finally able to tell somebody about it. Keeping it in for so long, this huge life-changing secret, was tiring. Besides, it wasn't like anyone would believe this crazy boy in front of him.

Alois howled with laughter, gripping onto Ciel's shoulders for support. "Kinky! You keep surprising me, Phantomhive!" Alois then became serious, biting his lip. "Spanking, huh? Haven't made Claude do that to me yet."

"Yet?" repeated Ciel, but the blond didn't elaborate.

"I think..." Alois said softly, contemplating something. He then broke out into a huge grin. It looked as if his face was going to split in two. "I think I want Claude to do that to me. What a splendid idea, Ciel, thank you."

Ciel frowned, feeling a bit uncomfortable. If Alois, who was insane, was doing things with his butler, did that make him just as crazy? It made him blanch just thinking about it.

Before Alois could gush anymore about it, the school's bell rang loudly, signaling that recess was over. The small groups got up and walked together, still chattering on about nonsense.

Alois winked at Ciel, patting his head. "Thank you, Ciel. I'm going to have lots of fun when I go home. Goodbye then!" Then, the crazy blond boy ran off toward the building, making the young Phantomhive uneasy with how he answered the questions.

**xxx**

The Trancy estate was quite possibly the most beautiful home in the world. It was large, well-furnished, and positively cozy. It was a shame that there were only two people living in it.

There was Alois, who hated every single thing about his home. He hated the servants who refused to play with him and treated him like a toddler. He hated how quiet it got at night, like it was a funeral parlor or something. Most of all, he hated the other person who was currently living with them. That person was Arnold Trancy, the uncle of Alois.

When Alois was younger, his mother died at childbirth. His father, so stricken with grief, killed himself only a year after. Arnold received full custody of Alois, since he was the only blood relative left in England. They despised one another, but were usually civil. At least, Arnold was. Alois was a mischievous boy, and liked to play tricks on his elderly uncle. It got to the point where Arnold hired someone to entertain the horrid child.

That's where Claude Faustus came in. He was a blunt, serious man who rarely smiled. Naturally, Alois immediately fell in love with him instantaneously. He clung to Claude whenever he was around and would refuse to let go, unless absolutely necessary. His sitter wasn't allowed to complain, so it was all okay.

They played all sorts of games, but they weren't the traditional ones most children were used to. They were the kind of games only adults were familiar with, and Alois adored them. It is unknown as to how he obtained the knowledge of these kinds of things, perhaps he was simply born a vulgar boy. That was okay with him, as long as he got to do these things to Claude.

The day he spoke to Ciel Phantomhive about vulgar games, he was excited to play one that Ciel created. Who would have thought, the prissy lad actually had done something sexual that Alois didn't do. Too bad, he wanted to be the more experienced one. Ah well.

Alois ran inside the manor, looking around for his sitter. "Claude!" he shouted, and the man appeared almost immediately.

"Is there something wrong?" asked the bespectacled sitter, frowning as always. He always had two emotions: blank or annoyed. Never was he happy, and Alois was dying to know why. Were all sitters that way? Was Ciel's like that?

Alois latched onto his arm, tugging him toward the stairs. "I want to play! Let's go to my room!" The elder allowed this, and he was dragged to his young master's room. It was large and very flashy, with wine red walls and a royal purple queen sized bed and a plethora of toys. Since his uncle didn't want to deal with his whining, Alois was bought anything that he wanted. Though, nothing in the room was as precious to him as Claude.

Alois jumped on his bed, sitting on the edge. He motioned Claude to join him, and the man reluctantly obeyed. For a good five minutes, Alois sat on his sitter's lap and showered him with kisses. There was no reaction to this, as always. "Claude, I have a new game I want to play with you," cooed Alois, planting a big wet kiss on his sitter's cheek.

The man adjusted his glasses once again, blinking at his young master. "What game would that be, young master?"

The blond leaned into Claude, his eyes lighting up considerably. "Tell me, Claude, how do you think naughty children are disciplined? With spankings, right? That's what I want?"

His companion quirked his eyebrow slightly. "You want me to spank you? May I ask why?"

Alois huffed. "Ciel Phantomhive has done it with his sitter! Ciel, who is such a prude! It's not fair that he has done something I haven't! So, spank me."

Ciel Phantomhive. Claude recognized the name, and he knew exactly who was the boy's sitter. He wondered how Hannah would react if she knew what Sebastian was doing to the boy. Tempting. "Very well, your Highness."

Alois let out a squeal, immediately getting rid of the clothes on his bottom half. This took a matter of seconds, and soon he was laying across Claude's lap, trembling with excitement. "Well, go on then! Don't go easy on me either, Claude, give it all you got!"

Sure enough, Claude did just that. His palm smacked the young blond's bottom roughly, and Alois promptly let out a cry. That was certainly something new for him. He now knew how some people could like pain. It was a rush, an indescribable feeling that was satisfying.

"Again," he breathed, and Claude obeyed. Another yelp from Alois. "Again." _Smack_. "Again." _Smack_. "Again, again, oh _god_ Claude, keep going please!"

Claude did just that. He spanked his young master's reddening bottom over and over, until Alois was sobbing into his sheets, loudly. Claude paused, looking down at the blond. "Is everything alright, young master? Is it too much for you?"

"No! I love it! I love you, Claude, I do!" Alois whimpered, getting up and clinging onto his sitter once again. "You'll always be by my side, right? Even when you're not my babysitter anymore, you'll be mine?"

Claude sighed, patting the boy's back soothingly. "Hush. I promised you this before, haven't I? I will always be with you. Though, I guess that isn't set in stone, is it?" An idea was forming in the man's mind, and it was a good one.

Alois wailed, "Not set in stone? But I want to be with you forever! I love you!"

Claude looked at the boy, and something amazing happened. He smiled. It was a cold, chilling smile, but one nonetheless. "There is a way to set it in stone, of course. However, it is going to cost you a lot. Are you willing to give anything to stay with me?"

"Yes. Absolutely anything. You're my everything, Claude," whispered Alois, looking a bit fearful.

"Then let's make a deal, yes?" Claude's eyes glowed then, an unnatural pink. In his eyes, there was only pure hunger.

**xxx**

The next day, it was recess once again at the school. Ciel Phantomhive was in his usual spot, blushing about whatever dirty thing him and Sebastian did the previous day. Alois walked over to him, looking smug.

"Guess what, Ciel?" he whispered, looking around quickly. As if he had something to hide. From how fidgety he was being, this seemed to be the case.

"I'll humor you. What is it?" Ciel deadpanned, looking at his 'friend' with clear boredom. Alois was probably going to speak of his stupid sitter again. He didn't want to hear the other boy's input. He didn't want someone who understood his dilemma, especially when that someone was Alois Trancy.

"I made Claude spank me last night. And then? We made a contract!" Alois informed gleefully, face flushed with excitement. Ciel frowned, confused as to what that even meant. He understood the first part (honestly, the mental images were disgusting), but a contract? Before he could ask, Alois filled him in. "We made a deal. He has to stay by my side until I die. He has to protect me, and love me unconditionally. In return..." There was a long pause. "He gets my soul."

"Your soul?" Ciel repeated.

"Yes. He isn't like us, he devours souls. He told me everyone at Akuma Uba did. They are demons. I reckon it was all worth it in the end though. I get to have Claude. All mine."

Ciel was horrified. If everyone at the agency was a demon, that meant that Sebastian was. But no. That couldn't be. "You're lying! You're not...it can't..."

Alois smirked, then stuck out his tongue. There was an oddly colored symbol there, one that made Ciel squirm. "Mark of the covenant. It's only a matter of time before you make a contract with your sitter too. Then it's your soul that will be eaten too! Isn't it great, Ciel?"

"You're crazy..." Ciel mumbled, getting up from his swing and stepping back. "You're wrong too. Sebastian would tell me if he was a demon. He sees me as an equal!"

Alois laughed, gripping onto the swing so he wouldn't lose his balance. "Silly Ciel. Sebastian doesn't care about you. Not like Claude does for me. All he wants is that soul of yours. Once he has it, you'll just be another meal to him."

Ciel growled, then ran. He ran away from the playground, away from the school, and away from that fucking lunatic. He was angry, he was scared, and he was confused.

Was Sebastian really a demon?

Did he simply desire Ciel's soul, and nothing else?

Most importantly, as long as he kept doing wonderfully naughty things to him, did Ciel even mind?

**xxx**

**Most of this was filler. Except for the end, but that's it. Just wanted Alois and Claude in it. **

**Halfway through writing this, I remembered I sucked at writing Alois. But hey. Go big or go home. **

**Any suggestions for story ideas? I plan on ending this thing on chapter ten or something. **


	6. Dance with the Devil

**Hello again! Man, I was so surprised when you guys actually wanted more! I thought this was going to be awful, but I think it turned out okay.**

**Special thanks to AnetteRuby for the idea of what happens to Ciel this chapter!**

**xxx**

"I'm sorry to trouble you, Hannah, but I've recently learned some information that you might like to hear," Claude Faustus said, standing in front of the desk of Hannah Anafeloz, who raised an eyebrow at the man. Claude was usually civil with her, but it was strange for him to visit her so suddenly. The news must have been important if he had taken the time to come here.

"No trouble at all, Claude. I'm glad to see you," she lied, taking a dainty sip of the peculiar red tea she was drinking. "What's the problem? Is there something wrong with the Trancy boy?"

"Not at all. I'm getting along fine with Alois but...well, it's Sebastian I'm worried about. You see, Alois was telling me that the Phantomhive boy was going around and bragging about the...explicit things him and Sebastian do together," Claude explained, satisfied at the stunned expression Hannah responded with.

"I...he...what? Are you telling me Sebastian is..._sleeping_ with Ciel Phantomhive?" Hannah exclaimed, covering her mouth with one hand. Such a delicate expression seemed almost staged, Hannah simply had that kind of elegance. Claude was always so pleased when the woman proved she wasn't as composed as she let on.

"I believe so. My young master mentioned Sebastian spanking the boy, and what other intent would he have for doing such a thing?" Claude left out the part about him spanking Alois. The point of this meeting wasn't about him, after all, so Hannah didn't need to know such unimportant details.

"I cannot believe I trusted that man!" Hannah hissed, looking downright terrifying. Her eyes, which were usually a bright blue, had turned a dangerous red. Her hands were shaking so much, she spilled half of her tea. "He promised me he would be appropriate. Oh, how can we continue this business if the Phantomhives hate us? They're powerful people, Claude, they'll destroy us!"

Claude sighed, as if he really cared about this agency. "I know, Hannah, I know. I'm as appalled as you are. But I think I have a solution that will save this agency."

Hannah calmed down a bit, tilting her head. "And that would be?"

"It's awful, I know, but it's the only way to keep things quiet. Ciel hasn't told his parents yet, so in order to prevent this we must...kill Ciel Phantomhive."

Hannah gasped loudly, eyes wide with horror. "Kill him? But...I could just fire Sebastian and send him back to Hell..."

"I'm afraid that isn't enough. Even with Sebastian gone, Ciel still can very well ruin us. It's a better option to just keep him quiet permanently, and it isn't as if Sebastian can tell anyone. Plus, Sebastian can still work, which would simply be easier for us," finished Claude, giving Hannah one of his almost-smiles.

The woman slumped in her seat, considering it for a good five minutes. "Okay. How should we do it?"

Claude hummed, satisfied with the confirmation. "He is running away from school, right about now. We could simply make an 'accident' with an automobile. The roads are so icy this time of year, you know, it would be so believable. Then we share our condolences, and that's that."

Hannah nodded slowly, taking another sip of the small amount of tea she had left. "Right. I take it you'll cause the accident?"

"Indeed, madam."

"Very well. This isn't how I want to handle all of our troubles, Claude. But...maybe it's necessary."

Claude bowed deeply. "I agree. Now, I shall go cause the accident. I will report back when it's done, and we'll move on from there."

"Right. Go along then," said Hannah, just noticing all the tea she had spilled on her desk. Claude vanished as she was cleaning it up, and she noticed suddenly how much more comfortable she felt without his presence.

**xxx**

Ciel Phantomhive was running. Away from his school, away from Alois, and away from the reality of the situation he was currently in.

It couldn't be true. Sebastian, his loyal babysitter, the one he longed for the most, couldn't have been a demon. He wasn't just lusting after the boy's soul, it just wasn't possible. Sebastian cared about him, saw him as an equal, and was the only person worth trusting in the world.

Ciel stopped running, looking around. He was in the town center, where people were constantly in motion for shopping or entertainment or something. No one was looking at him, no adult was wondering why a small boy was here instead of school, and no one recognized him as a Phantomhive. That was good. He didn't want to go home or back to school, he wanted to feel sorry for himself.

So he walked around, looking at the sweets in the candy stores and the Funtom products in the toy stores. He wanted to distract himself from all of the confusion he was feeling. Maybe that will just make him forget and turn everything back to normal.

But it didn't distract him at all. Nothing could. The idea of Sebastian simply using him made the boy want to fall onto his knees and cry. He wanted to sob like he used to as a child, when he didn't get his way about something. He just felt like breaking down.

Just as Ciel was considering going home, something was telling him to go over to the corner of the pavement he was on. Why? Why would he go there? Despite these questions meandering through his head, he obeyed. Once he was there, he stopped, and it was like he was frozen in place. He couldn't move. He should have been worried about this, but he felt quite peaceful.

Then, a truck was speeding ahead in front of him. It was directed right at him, and it wasn't stopping. Ciel heard people shout, saw toddlers being pulled away from the street by their mothers. It was honking and going out of control. Someone screamed and then-

Ciel realized how odd it was getting hit by a truck. It didn't hurt. It wasn't some agonizing pain. He simply felt a large force hit him, and he felt the snow beneath his back. He heard more screams above him, and one woman shrieking, "His eye! Oh God, help him, it's in his eye!"

But he felt nothing.

He saw nothing.

He only thought one thing.

_Where's Sebastian? I want Sebastian. I need him. IneedhimIneedhimSebastianneed-_

_Sebastian._

_Save me._

**xxx**

The ambulance was called immediately, and the medics were quick to rush the boy away from the scene. For one paramedic, it was one of the most strange things he'd ever seen. The young lad had several joints twisted in odd directions, a large gash in his chest, and blood all around his lithe body. But the worst part was his right eye. A piece of glass was stuck, in his pupil. It was horrifying, but curious as well. From the size of the truck that hit him, the aftermath should have been much more severe. This boy should have been dead.

It must have been some kind of blessing. Perhaps this boy had a guardian angel.

But now wasn't the time for that. They needed to make sure this kid didn't die from blood loss. So he and the other medics worked as best as they could in the bumpy ambulance van, before arriving at the hospital. As they rushed the child inside, one nurse let out a sharp gasp.

"That's...my nephew..." she whispered, her pale skin a large contrast from her ruby red hair. The paramedic couldn't remember her name, but she was very devoted to helping people. It was upsetting to see her so mortified. "Rachael is here today...oh Ciel, my poor boy..."

"Go notify his mother," offered the medic kindly, and the nurse nodded before running the other direction. They managed to get the boy, intact, to the operating room and carefully set him on the table.

This was it. Whether or not the miracle boy stayed alive was up to them.

This little boy, a truly blessed one, would not die yet.

**xxx**

Rachael Phantomhive felt awful. She was tired, but too anxious to sleep; hungry, but too nauseous to eat; and hopeful, but too realistic to wish. It had been four hours since her sister, Angelina, informed her about the accident. Ciel, her little boy, getting hit by a truck. It was too much to deal with. Not even her husband, who was usually the best at calming her down, could decrease the bundle of nerves inside her.

"It'll all be okay, dear. Ciel will be just fine," Vincent insisted, stroking his wife's cheek soothingly. It was true, even he wasn't very sure their son would come out of it. But hope was the strongest weapon they had right now.

"Vincent's right, dear," Angelina added, hugging her sister's side. "Ciel is a strong boy. The doctor said it's a miracle he survived the hit. I know our boy will pull through."

Rachael was silent for a minute, sniffing miserably. "It happened at one. Ciel...he should have been in school then. But he wasn't. He was in town when it happened. Why was he there? Why did he leave school?"

"Hmm. Maybe he was upset about something? He is at that age, isn't it?" Angelina mused, studying her blood red nails. They matched her strange hair color remarkably.

"I suppose...it's just strange...why would he-" Rachael stopped talking when someone new entered the waiting room. Looking perfect as always, Sebastian Michaelis was standing before them, a bouquet in his hand.

"I'm sorry to intrude, madam Phantomhive, but I heard about what happened earlier to young master. I thought it was only right to see how you were doing," Sebastian explained, smiling kindly at the woman. Rachael was usually at ease when the sitter smiled this way, but it only made her uncomfortable.

Why did he have to be here? Couldn't this man see it was family only? What gave him the right to just barge in here? Sharp, white-hot anger overtook her suddenly.

"We're fine, Sebastian. You didn't have to come here, it was completely unnecessary," she hissed, giving the man in black a venomous glare. Both Vincent and Angelina glanced at her, stunned at this new attitude. Sebastian, of course, only smiled.

Before anything else could be said, the doctor rushed into the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive? Your son is awake."

The anger that had possessed Rachael washed away immediately when she heard that. Her eyes, which were red from crying hours before, welled up once again. She got up, holding the hands of both her sister and husband, and began to follow the doctor. She didn't ask Sebastian to come with them, and he didn't move to do so.

They went to a dreary room, where Rachael was told her son was. As silent as she could possibly be, she crept inside and almost cried out. There, laying in the bed, with countless bandages and casts, was her son. His one eye, the one that wasn't covered, looked over to her slowly.

"Ciel," she whispered, before approaching the bed he rested in. She started to sob, kissing and hugging her baby boy, her precious Ciel. For once, he leaned in, letting her shower him with affection. He was really okay, he was alive. Countless injuries were better than death.

"...I'm sorry," croaked the young boy, looking sadly at his mother. This was the first time she'd ever seen the youth look so genuine. "I...I shouldn't have..." He paused to cough, hard. "Didn't mean to..."

"Ciel, it's okay," Vincent insisted, wrapping an arm around Rachael and smiling at his son. There were tears in his eyes as well, and he truly looked like he was about to cry. "We're just happy you're alive."

Angelina hummed, walking to the other side of the bed and stroking her nephew's bruised cheek gently. "Like I said, you're a strong little boy Ciel. Not even a truck can stop you. You are simply a miracle child, I swear."

The adults all pitched in words of agreement, praising Ciel and admiring his luck. For a good hour, that's all they really did. Even though the boy should have been pleased with this, he looked...off.

"Is something wrong, sweetie? Is somewhere hurting too much?" Rachael pressed, examining her son's body nervously.

"I...I want to see..." Ciel paused, not daring to look into his poor mother's face. "...Sebastian..."

It was like a slap to the face. He wanted to see Sebastian. Not his family, no, but Sebastian. The anger that previously receded came back, and she had the impulse to shake her little boy senseless, until he understood how awful it was to ask that. But, she kept her cool, and offered Ciel a tight smile. "I suppose we should go. The doctor said you needed your rest, and we don't want to coddle you."

Vincent and Angelina agreed, both giving their affections to the boy. Rachael settled for a kiss on the cheek, and nothing more. "I love you, Ciel," she whispered. He nodded in return, his own way of saying it back.

They left the room, and almost immediately ran into Sebastian. "Ah, my apologies. I should've looked where-"

"Ciel would like to see you. Good day," Rachael said briskly, walking away after. Vincent shook his head, following after her while Angelina studied the man.

"You are?" she asked, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Sebastian Michaelis, my lady. Babysitter of Ciel Phantomhive." He bowed deeply, glancing up at the woman. "And you?"

"Angelina Dalles. Aunt of Ciel Phantomhive," she retorted, smirking. "You may call me Madam Red. Many others do, due to my unusual choice of color."

"I see. Well, it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Madam Red. If introductions were your only intent, I will be going. So long." After a polite kiss to her hand, Sebastian went to Ciel's room, where the small boy was sitting up in his bed.

He looked so broken to Sebastian. His once immaculate skin was now covered in cuts, bruises, and bandages. Only one beautiful blue eye was present, and it was glaring at him. Despite all these imperfections, his young master still looked adorable to him.

"My Lord. I don't believe I've ever seen you look so helpless than now," remarked Sebastian, in an odd attempt to cheer Ciel up. The boy scowled at him, more unamused than usual with this teasing.

"Shut up. I've been hit with a _truck_, I think some injuries are normal after that," Ciel replied sarcastically, though his heart was beating fast. "Listen, I wanted to ask you something. Is it possible you will lie to me?"

Sebastian shook his head, lifting Ciel's good hand delicately and brushing his lips against the boy's palm. Ciel resisted the urge to swoon like some girl. "I will never lie to you, young master."

Ciel huffed, looking away for a moment. When he looked back, Sebastian realized his eye was filled with tears. "Alois Trancy...he has a babysitter. He's from your agency as well. He told me that..." He paused, swallowing thickly. "That...you were all demons. Ones that devoured souls. Tell me the truth, is he right, or just simply delusional?"

Sebastian couldn't believe that this child had found out the truth. He was planning to keep it a secret as long as possible. But, he kept his word, and told the truth. "...He is not delusional, young master. I am a demon."

Those four words were like a knife to Ciel. He turned away, much too quickly. A sharp pain shot through his neck, and he let out a faint cry. This was pathetic. He was acting like a baby. He should've been expecting it, why was he so surprised? "So I'm just another meal to you then? Whatever. I never liked you anyway. I won't let you eat my soul, you devious bastard." How had his voice become so shaky? When did these tears start to pour out?

He felt a warm, gloved hand brush against the bandage on his right eye. He refused to look, but made no move to pull away. "Such a shame. Both eyes were so beautiful. This is blinded, isn't it, young master?" asked Sebastian, his voice gentle and sincere.

Ciel couldn't believe he wasn't going to say anything about being a demon. He was terrible, he wasn't even human. He was a monster. "Yes," he replied, as emotionlessly as he could manage, "they removed the piece of glass but it was too damaged."

"Shame. Although, it could have been worse," Sebastian commented, still fascinated with the bandage.

"It _should_ have been worse. I have no idea why I am alive," confided Ciel, momentarily forgetting that this man wanted to eat his soul and he was supposed to be mad about that.

"Perhaps a blessing? Or, perhaps..." Sebastian grabbed Ciel's chin, forcing the young boy to look at him. "You asked someone to save you?"

It wasn't something that confused Ciel. He knew exactly what the sitter was referring to. It was his last thought before he blacked out, and it was so vivid. "How do you know about that?" he demanded.

Sebastian smiled, and it still gave Ciel shivers. Damn those smiles of his. "I heard you. You wanted me to save you, young master, you needed me. So I saved you. I managed to produce a force that wouldn't kill you, but would injure you accurately enough that no one would suspect it. Although, I must admit, I should have done worse. It was so hard to scratch your delicate form up."

The boy simply stared at the demon, unable to say anything. He had saved his life. But..."Why? Why did you save me, if you want my soul? I don't understand..."

The man started to stroke his hair, now transfixed on the blue-black locks. "I cannot devour souls out of contract. I suppose I could if I really wanted to, but it is prohibited. Usually, I would never like the person who I was after, for humans never really interested me." He peered at him, ruby eyes meeting a sapphire one. "But you are an exception, my Lord. You are intelligent, and leading, and utterly adorable. You remind me of a cat, which is my favorite thing about the human world. I saved you because I wanted to. It's as simple as that."

If finding out Sebastian was a demon made him cry, this was worse. It was silly to weep about someone admitting their interest to you, but it was happening. He hid his face in his good arm, the other practically broken to bits. His legs were fractured, and there were too many deep cuts to count. He was half-blind. Everything hurt, but the pain was very much appreciated. It was all a constant reminder that this demon had cared enough to save him.

"Do not cry, young master. It's ridiculous for someone like you, who claims to be so aristocratic," Sebastian teased, poking his side playfully. Ciel squirmed, glaring at him. His glare, however, wasn't as vicious as before.

"Sebastian. I want- no, I _need_ you to kiss me right now," ordered Ciel, and it was granted immediately. Their lips brushed together gently, and it was the most genuine kiss both had ever experienced. There was no teeth, no tongue, and no loud moans. It was soft.

But it was over too fast. Sebastian stood, ruffling his hair. "Visiting hours are just about finished, young master. It is time for me to go." He turned to the door, and Ciel stopped him before he could leave.

"You'll come back, won't you? Ah, it'll just be a pain with only my parents to keep me company," explained the boy quickly, flushing a bright pink. It had sounded so needy at first. Never again would he make that mistake, needy didn't suit him.

Sebastian responded with a small grin and nod, before walking out and seemingly disappearing.

Ciel fell asleep easily, the memory of Sebastian's warm lips swimming in his head.

**xxx**

Hannah Anafeloz was reasonably pissed off. Ciel Phantomhive was supposed to die, he had been hit by a bloody _truck_. Yet, he was alive and recovering. She had no idea why.

Actually, that wasn't entirely true. She knew that Sebastian was the cause of it, but it remained a mystery as to why he would want to save this boy. They didn't have a contract, it seemed. Did Sebastian suddenly have a change in heart? That was doubtful. It was impossible for Sebastian to care for anyone but himself. What was he playing at?

Hannah glanced at the phone in front of her, before punching in the Phantomhives home phone number. She wouldn't trust Claude with this, not again. It was her agency, she would be the one to save it. If that meant telling the truth, then so be it.

A woman answered, but it was not Rachael. "Hello? Er, Phantomhive manor, how can I help you?"

Hannah glanced down at the Phantomhive files, and easily discovered this woman was Mey-Rin, the only maid working in the home. Odd for the family to hire someone partially blind. "Yes, this is Hannah Anafeloz, from Akuma Uba. Is Mrs. Phantomhive present?"

"Ah, no. Madam and her sister went to pick out a present for young master, and master Phantomhive has gone back to work," Mey-Rin paused, "I don't know if you know what happened to our young master..."

"I do. _Such_ a tragedy." Hannah let out a fake sigh, and was pleased at how realistically sorrowful it sounded. "I will call back. However...I would like to ask you some questions, Mey-Rin."

An idea was formulating in her head. If she revealed the agency was aware of Sebastian's behavior, that would be bad. But if the help happened to know about it...well, it would make Hannah seem like the innocent one.

"Me?" the maid squeaked, sounding terrified.

"Of course. You are the help, after all. Have you gotten along with Sebastian?" asked Hannah cheerfully, twirling a lock of her lavender hair.

There was a pause. "Yes. Mr. Sebastian is...very kind."

Hannah smirked to herself. She didn't sound the least bit convincing. It was pathetic. "That's wonderful! What do you think of his relationship with Ciel?"

Another pregnant pause. "They get along nicely."

"Oh? Is that all? No complaints, no worries, no..._inappropriate behavior_?" She emphasized the last phrase heavily.

"I...I'm not sure what...young master couldn't..." stammered Mey-Rin, and Hannah almost felt sorry for the poor woman. Almost.

"If anything is wrong, you need to inform the parents. Ciel is a young boy, after all...if something were to happen to him, especially in his condition, well..." Hannah trailed off.

Silence. Then, Mey-Rin exclaimed, "I'm sorry, I need to go, miss!" She hung up.

Hannah put down the phone, satisfied. It would be a shame the secret needed to come out, but another accident would be too peculiar. Two deadly situations in a row? No, they couldn't play with death like that, it wasn't in the job description.

It was all professional, she told herself as she poured black liquid into a pretty teacup. No, she didn't get immense pleasure from thinking about Sebastian getting in trouble. Him being put to death and forced back to Hell. The thought of triumphing that smug man did nothing to make her insanely happy.

It was just business. The large smile she had on as she sipped the black drink was purely a coincidence.

**xxx**

**This chapter kind of reminded me of Kuroshitsuji II. You know when the whole season revolved around people wanting Sebastian's life to suck. I hate that season. **

**So, what will happen? Will Mey-Rin spill the beans? Will Hannah and Claude get what they want? Will I ever write a proper sex scene between these two?**

**All these, and more, will be poorly written next chapter! Stay tuned!**


	7. Funhouse

**Christ, writer's block sucks demon dick. I've been thinking about the possible ways I could go about wrapping this story up, since I am planning to end it relatively soon. I'd say...ten chapters is a nice amount. might be more, considering I just really suck at ending things.**

**Enjoy the chapter. You lucky, lucky readers get more unholy smut. **

**xxx**

Mey-Rin was a very conflicted maid. She had received a call two days prior, from the nice lady at the Akuma Uba agency. Miss Anafeloz was almost urging her to tell Mrs. Phantomhive the truth about Sebastian and Ciel. The problem was, she was threatened by the babysitter, and her eyesight was in danger. She was already a pretty awful maid, blindness would only make it worse.

At the same time, she feared for Ciel. He was only a boy, how could Mey-Rin believe he was behind all of it? He was a bit devious, yes, but certainly not as much as that Sebastian. No, the babysitter was scary, and the maid could easily imagine him doing something dangerous. What should she do? What shall she say? She had no idea who to talk to, considering Finny and Baldo would've just stammered and stuttered. They still weren't quite over young master being in a relationship. Tanaka was too busy, and probably would have said something cryptic if she asked for advice. Mey-Rin was on her own with this one.

A week after young master was hit by that truck, he finally came home. Both his legs were still partially fractured, and his arm was in a cast, but most of his cuts had healed. Rachael went out and bought him an eyepatch for his unusable eye, and it suited him rather nicely. It made him look dignified, well beyond his twelve years of age.

He was to stay in his room until his legs could support him and his arm was stable again. Obviously, he couldn't attend school, but Sebastian gladly volunteered to teach him until he was better. We are so lucky, is what Rachael had gushed after he volunteered, we have the best sitter on the planet.

So lucky. They were just so lucky.

Mey-Rin wasn't sure how long she was going to last. Sebastian had free access to Ciel every day, and her madam was highly oblivious to what was happening. Anytime Mey-Rin happened to be upstairs, Sebastian would peak out of the young master's door and smile at her. A smug, self-satisfied smile that seemed to shout 'I win'.

But that wasn't fair. No, it wasn't, and shouldn't things in a game be that way? Sebastian was cheating, he was using intimidation to keep her quiet, so he automatically won.

Mey-Rin wouldn't allow it. If Sebastian played dirty, she would too. But she would need help, and she knew the perfect person for the job.

Hannah Annafellows answered her call on the first ring. It was like she was expecting this. Maybe she wanted to play fair, too.

**xxx**

With daily doses of multiple brands of painkillers, Ciel Phantomhive felt permanently exhausted. He just wanted to sleep until he was better, and not worry about school. He could have, if he really wanted to. He could have watered his eyes and quivered his lip a little, and Rachael would have said yes. But he didn't. Because of Sebastian Michaelis.

Sebastian was quickly becoming his favorite plaything. Though, the sitter would say the same about Ciel. It was beneficial for the both of them, the relationship they had. Not just physically and emotionally, but mentally. Both never felt as powerful as when they were with the other.

He was a strange caretaker, that man. He didn't coddle and coo at him like Rachael did, he treated him as he normally would. Sure, he would occasionally tease Ciel with lines like, "You just look so utterly helpless, young master, it's adorable" or "Oh, you still cannot walk? Ah, I suppose I can't expect much from a child". But other than that, he was mature with Ciel. He didn't think he was a stupid child or a young prodigy or even a social outcast.

He thought he was just Ciel Phantomhive. The young boy couldn't remember the last time someone treated him this way.

Perhaps he was infatuated with Sebastian. It wasn't he just realized one day that the man meant something to him. He was confused, unsure, and a little bit scared. Even if he did love Sebastian, it wouldn't matter because the man was a demon. How could he just believe that he didn't desire Ciel's soul? Would he ever be sure?

It was all so frustrating. What a perfect word that was, it easily summed up a mix of uneven feelings into one.

While Mey-Rin, unbeknownst to Ciel, was calling the Akuma Uba agency, Sebastian was reading a book out loud to entertain him. The boy thought seeing out of only one eye would be easy, but everything was so different. He was so clumsy now, and hadn't mastered reading yet with his deformity. Sebastian, at least, found it amusing. Somehow, this didn't cheer Ciel up.

It was some cheesy love story Elizabeth had given him for his birthday three years ago, and it was the only book he hadn't read in his collection. Even Sebastian's smooth voice couldn't make up for the atrocity.

"This is disgusting," Ciel hissed, crossing his unbroken arm. The demon peered at him, quirking a brow slightly.

"I was wondering when you were going to speak up. I know humans view love in such a fantastical way, but this is a little too much..." Sebastian shut the book, looking as relieved as Ciel felt. Why would Elizabeth even get him that book? Did he seem like the type to enjoy those kinds of things?

Ciel snorted, reaching over to take a sip of tea from his nightstand. "I detest those books. Simply because they do not understand the concept of real, bitter love. It isn't always some magical thing that's so powerful it can overcome everything. It's terrifying, actually."

Sebastian smirked, leaning a tad closer to his young master. "Oh? Are you in love then, my Lord?"

The boy sputtered for a moment, before quickly regaining his composure. He put his teacup down and glared at Sebastian. Even with one eye, it was still a look colder than ice. "No, of course not, don't be daft. I don't believe in the love that it is universally accepted, the one that's all flowers and sunshine and happiness. I think love destroys a person and the people around them. It is catastrophic and destructive on the lives of two people. Those are my beliefs."

For a second, the same thought crossed through their minds. Did that apply to them? Were they destructive? Yes, they knew the relationship wasn't very stable, but destructive? No, of course not. That was just ridiculous.

However, the more Sebastian thought of it, the more he knew how dangerous it really was. Ciel was hit by a truck, and he suspected a few people were possibly behind it. This was far from what was best for the young boy, and even if he felt guilty enough to want to stop it, he couldn't. Both were in too deep to get out now.

Ciel cleared his throat quietly. "My legs are starting to hurt, Sebastian. Get me more pills."

Sebastian shook his head. "I'm sorry, young master, but your mother instructed me not to give you any more. I'm afraid you'll just have to ignore the pain."

"Ignore it? I know you're a demon and might not understand pain, but it's hard to ignore. It demands to be felt. So just give me the pills," Ciel snarled, getting increasingly cranky all of the sudden.

The sitter paused, contemplating his options, then grinned slightly. "I cannot. But, perhaps, a bit of pleasure could make up for the pain?" At this, Sebastian pulled one glove off (with his teeth, of all things) and hovered it over the blankets, right above Ciel's crotch.

The boy gasped, a bright pink spreading across his cheeks. "Wait, are you sure I can-"

"Your injuries begin at your knees, so this part is perfectly able to function." The demon tapped the spot, eyes glowing. "You didn't think I wouldn't protect it with the rest of you, hmm?"

"You perverted dem-" Again, Ciel was cut off, but not by his sitter's voice. Sebastian had slipped his hand under the blanket, and was moving downward. Thank whatever deity that was out there for Ciel still being in his nightgown, access to his private area being quite easy for the demon. He felt the gown being pushed up to his chest, then a cold hand running down slowly.

As the hand got closer and closer to that one special place it needed to be, Ciel started to tremble in anticipation. Sebastian took his time pulling down the boxers in the way, before actually brushing his fingers against the growing erection. Ciel squeaked in surprise, covering his mouth with one hand quickly.

"No need to be quiet, young master. No one is here but the servants, and they wouldn't dare speak of this," the man practically purred, as his hand wrapped around the boy's member firmly, earning a strangled moan.

"It's not about that! It's just...it is humiliating!" Ciel confessed, though he stayed put, even lifting his hips for more friction. It was good, and it certainly distracted him from the pain.

Sebastian tilted his head. "How so? It's just me and you, young master." His hand was moving up and down, its previous coldness being melted by the erotic heat of this boy's cock.

Ciel whined, reaching out to the man. "_B__ecause_ it's you!"

There was a split second where Sebastian stopped the fluid movements of his hand and thought about that. Such a surprisingly emotional thing coming from the boy who had a pessimist idea of love. It was nice to see him so embarrassed; no, it was absolutely intoxicating. He leaned in, smashing their lips together and dragging his thumb across the head of Ciel's erection. Pleased with the muffled sound that happened after, the quick movements started up again.

Ciel was dizzy with everything that was happening, and just opened his mouth to let his sitter do all the work. The taste of Sebastian's tongue should have been illegal, it was making the boy so drunk with lust. It had been far too long for him, and he desperately wished both his legs were well enough to wrap around the demon's waist. Instead, he grabbed a fist full of inky black hair and lazily moved his hips for more friction.

For a while they stayed like this, the two of them messily kissing and Sebastian getting Ciel off. They didn't notice the door opening slightly, or the soft click that came after. Sebastian did hear the door close, and stopped his movements to see what it was.

Ciel huffed, tugging his sitter's collar. "What are you doing? I'm not finished."

"My apologies, young master. I think someone was at the door..."

"Who cares? They're gone now, right? It was probably just Mey-Rin. Keep going," urged Ciel, trying not to sound desperate for release.

Sebastian smirked, before moving his hand again and connecting their lips. He quickly forgot about the small interruption.

This would prove to be a huge mistake on his part.

**xxx**

Claude Faustus wasn't the first person who would come to mind when thinking of vengeful men. He was seemingly emotionless, only smiling when absolutely necessary. However, his sole purpose these days was to make Sebastian Michaelis suffer.

Sebastian had devoured many souls, one in particular had stood out to Claude. It was one that he was supposed to take, that he told Sebastian he desired, and what did that disgusting rat do? He took it for himself. Ever since that day, the demon vowed to make his life Hell for all eternity.

Ciel Phantomhive was just what he had been waiting for. According to Alois, the boy hadn't made a contract with the man. But, knowing Sebastian and his sneaky tricks, that wouldn't last. He would enjoy another soul and another one and another. No, this was Claude's only chance to strike. There was no way he was going to give it up.

Luckily, he wasn't the only one who hated Sebastian. Hannah Anafeloz also couldn't stand the man, simply because he was out of control and careless. They teamed up without even realizing, both plotting to destroy him and telling each other for help. So far, they had accomplished nothing. Ciel was alive, and Sebastian wasn't going to let him die so easily. They were stuck.

At least, until Mey-Rin came along. The maid had found out about the affair between the two, and was threatened by Sebastian to keep quiet. Hannah had reached out to the woman, convincing her to help them with their plan. It was all so perfect.

Today, Hannah had summoned him to her office, and the satisfied look on her face told him something good happened.

"Good afternoon, Hannah. Any reason you called me here today?" Claude asked, lifting one eyebrow slightly. The woman grinned gleefully, nodding.

"Mey-Rin, the Phantomhive maid, has sent evidence of the tryst between Sebastian and Ciel. It is good too," she said in a hushed, excited voice. She handed Claude a photograph, and Claude was almost startled by it.

It was a good picture, Hannah hadn't been exaggerating. The two were connected in a deep kiss, with one of Sebastian's hands hid under the covers while the other was gripping the boy's chin. What made this photograph truly amazing was the implications it gave. Ciel appeared helpless, a victim to Sebastian's advances. If shown, most would probably sympathize with the boy and punish Sebastian, labeling him as a sexual predator. If enough scorn is tossed his way, Hannah will have to send him back to Hell for misconduct. He'd be stuck there for all eternity, and the thought pleasured Claude well.

"I see. Well, this is certainly impressive. What do you propose we do about it?" Claude glanced at the lavender-haired woman, who quickly changed her excited demeanor into a business-like one.

"It's only proper to present the evidence to the parents. After all, their poor son is being taken for granted! By one of our workers, no less. What kind of babysitting agency would we be if we kept something like this a secret?" Hannah gushed, the emotion in her voice sounding nearly believable. The smile that was threatening to form on her lips ruined it, though.

"Indeed, madam. When shall we go and inform them?"

Hannah leaned back in her seat, humming in thought. "Tomorrow? I could request a meeting tonight, and hopefully both Vincent and Rachael will be able to take a day off. It is important, after all."

Claude nodded, the corner of his lips twitching. "Good idea, madam. Please, if it goes successfully, tell me immediately. I am concerned for the well-being of the boy as much as you are."

Between them, an unspoken air of smugness was present. Both were finally going to win against Sebastian, a feat that the devil himself could not do. He wouldn't be able to cheat, not anymore.

**xxx**

Elizabeth Midford was very troubled. Her dear cousin and future fiance, Ciel, had been hit by a truck. He was alive, thank goodness, but it still worried her to no end. She had been close to the boy, and adored him with all her heart. She just wanted to see him, but her mother forbade it.

"You cannot go and see him, Elizabeth. He is in a vulnerable state, no condition that you need to see," Francis had remarked, her voice stern and icy. Lizzie knew there was no point in trying to change her mind. When her mother decided something, she was forceful about.

Lizzie's father, Alexis, agreed. "Maybe in another two weeks, Elizabeth, we really shouldn't bother the boy too much. He is a bit broken, after all."

The girl's older brother, Edward, had suggested another idea. "Sneak out then, Lizzie. Mother and Father will have no idea, and you can just say you're going into town to buy a few dresses or whatever. Better than waiting for him to get better, right?"

Though she was normally a very obedient young lady, Lizzie decided to go with Edward's plan and sneak out. It would be awfully dangerous, she knew that, but it was all worth it in the end. Right?

So, the day when a few of people decided to get revenge on Sebastian Michaelis, Elizabeth lied to her parents and headed to town. Sure, she would buy one or two things, but she would go to the Phantomhive manor straight away after that. Dresses were cute, but Ciel was more important.

It was very lucky that Lizzie took her time with her shopping, for she would have stumbled on a very intimate scene in Ciel's room if she had went earlier. Seeing her favorite person in such a compromising position would have been quite traumatizing to her.

She practically ran into the giant home, saying a quick greeting to a very satisfied-looking Mey-Rin before skipping up the steps. Without knocking, she burst into Ciel's room and hugged the injured boy tightly. "Ciel!"

The boy grumbled, trying to push her off unsuccessfully. "Elizabeth? What are you doing here? Ow, get off me, it's starting to hurt!"

Elizabeth obeyed, beaming at the cold glare she got. "I told you a million times, Ciel, call me Lizzie! Anyway, I wanted to see you! Is that really so bad?"

Ciel huffed, rolling his one eye irritably. "I suppose not. Is your mother here too?"

Lizzie smiled, a spark of mischief in her green eyes. "No, she isn't. Actually, it might be best of you to not inform her about my visit. She is a pain sometimes, honestly."

"You mean she doesn't know you're here?" he confirmed, gaping.

Elizabeth shrugged. "No." Her attention then turned to the eyepatch now covering the boy's eye. "Oh, this is such a depressing thing. I know, I'll buy you a new one! A pink eyepatch, with sequins and glitter! Wouldn't that be so precious?"

Ciel twitched. "No, not particularly. In fact, the idea is nauseating."

Lizzie pouted, and was about to retort when a man walked into the room. He was dressed in all black, his paper-white skin and ruby red eyes contrasting the dark shade. He smiled slightly at Elizabeth, and it made her uneasy.

"Hello there, miss. Ah, correct me if I'm wrong, but you are Elizabeth Midford, correct? Young master has said such nice things about you," he crooned, his words softening her up almost immediately. She wasn't a moron, but she'd do anything to be praised by Ciel.

"Really? How sweet of you, Ciel!" Lizzie squealed, hugging him again. He pushed her away slightly, and she stepped back. She then turned to the man in black. "Who are you, sir? It's nice to meet you!"

"You as well, miss. I am Sebastian, young master's babysitter and temporary caretaker until further notice," he greeted, taking Elizabeth's hand and kissing it gently. She giggled, blushing a bit. Ciel growled quietly.

"You're so nice! Ciel, you never told me you had a babysitter!" she exclaimed, glancing at the boy.

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, feigning a disappointed expression. "Never? How upsetting, young master, am I really so unimportant that you don't mention me to anyone?"

Ciel snorted, reaching for his tea. "Yes, you are. Grown men like you shouldn't be upset about such ridiculous things."

"It isn't ridiculous at all, young master."

"Yes it is!"

Elizabeth giggled, looking from Ciel to Sebastian. "The way you two talk to each other is so cute! Ciel doesn't normally partake in teasing conversations like that, you know."

Sebastian chuckled lightly. "That isn't hard to believe. Young master is a bit of a killjoy, isn't he? Ah, but he makes up for it with his other qualities."

Ciel was slightly put off by this. Sebastian thought he had good qualities? He normally acted like he was a childish brat with no qualities whatsoever. If Elizabeth wasn't here, he'd appreciate the comment more...appropriately. But, since she was here, he just kept quiet.

"That's true! He really is talented, isn't he?" Lizzie said, a look of awe spreading throughout her pretty face. She really did admire Ciel, and hoped that one day the boy would know how much she cared.

Ciel glanced at the clock on his wall. "Isn't it time for you to leave, Elizabeth? My mother will be home soon, and she might tell your mother and..."

Lizzie sighed, disappointed at the suggestion Ciel was making. "Yes, I suppose so. It was nice seeing you, Ciel! The same with you, Sebastian, I'm glad I got to meet you!"

"The feeling is mutual, miss Midford. Do you need me to escort you?" Sebastian asked, bowing once again.

"No, thank you. I'll see myself out. Goodbye then!" Elizabeth gave Ciel one last hug, before quickly sprinting out of the manor. She was so afraid of her mother finding out, she couldn't even take the chance of Rachael catching her. Still, it was worth it. She got to see Ciel, after all!

Also, she got to meet Sebastian. He was nice and funny but...he scared her a little. She couldn't explain it, there was just something unsettling about the way he smiled and looked at Ciel. Was that normal?

These inquisitive thoughts vanished as she returned home. Now she had to make a pretty, glittery card for Ciel. Whatever she thought of Sebastian was absolutely irrelevant anyway.

**xxx**

Hours later, Rachael Phantomhive returned home from her shift, feeling exhausted and overwhelmed. There had been a lot of patients today, and she was required to work overtime to help her sister out. Not to mention, a patient died on her watch today. Yes, she just needed to go to sleep.

As she walked into her manor, the phone rang. At first, she thought it was actually waiting for her to come home. She brushed off that silly thought, and answered it with a weary, "Hello?"

"Mrs. Phantomhive? It's Hannah Anafeloz from Akuma Uba."

"Ah, of course!" Rachael brightened a bit. It was always nice to hear from the agency that blessed her with the world's greatest babysitter. "How are you? Is everything okay?"

"Well...I'm not sure," Hannah replied, sounding awfully nervous. "You see...er...oh dear. Could I come over tomorrow and speak to you and your husband? It's very urgent, and we must discuss it as soon as possible."

Rachael felt her brief happiness dissolve at this message. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. "Oh. Ah, yes, I think that would be fine. Noon okay for you?"

"That will be fine. Goodnight, Mrs. Phantomhive." Then, Hannah hung up. No happy goodbyes, no curious questions about Ciel, nothing. What could she possibly need to talk about? The more Rachael thought about it, the more frustrated she got.

"Madam?" a voice squeaked, and Rachael flinched. It was Mey-Rin, peering at her oddly. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Rachael replied, her voice a bit shaky. "Great. Hannah Anafeloz is visiting tomorrow."

"Oh? What for?"

"I don't know. Where's Sebastian?"

Mey-Rin shrugged. "Upstairs, with young master, of course. Are you sure everything is okay?"

Rachael twirled her hair between her fingers, biting her lip. "I'm not sure. What if they want to replace Sebastian, or don't want him here anymore? I'm just so nervous about nothing..."

"There, there, madam. How about you take a bath and go to sleep?" soothed Mey-Rin, smiling softly. "Whatever happens to Sebastian, I'm sure it'll be the right thing."

Rachael furrowed her brows in confusion, but headed upstairs. "Right. Please inform Sebastian that he can leave." Mey-Rin nodded, and waited until she heard Rachael's door slam before grinning widely.

"He can leave, alright. He can leave for good this time," she whispered to herself, trembling with excitement.

**xxx**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN**

**So a lot of shit becomes ultrashit next chapter. I gotta say, it's highly and overly dramatic. Wonderful, right? **


End file.
